Naruto to The Past
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk menyegel Raja kegelapan bersama orang tuanya. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama. Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru, SuperStrong!MinaKushi, SemiGodlike!Sasu.[Ganti Summary].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama !Naru,Godlike!Naru

- Chapter 1 -

Putih. Itulah yang dilihat naruto

'Dimana aku?' Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Hai Uzumaki Naruto-Kun"sapa sosok yang tubuhnya bersinar A.K.A Kami-Sama

"Anda siapa tuan" Tanya Naruto

"Aku kami, tuhan kalian" Jawab Kami

"Ka-Kami-Sama" Kata Naruto kemudian bersujud.

"Sudah lah Naruto-kun" Kata Kami pada Naruto

"Ah iya ini dimana Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini di surga, dan aku yang memanggilmu kemari Naruto" Kata Kami

"Memang ada apa Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto

Kami tersenyum dan menjawab " Aku akan mengirimmu kemasa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu dimasa lalu?"

Mendengar itu naruto kaget

"A-apa benar?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya pada ucapan Kami.

"Memang kau pikir aku bohong?" Tanya Kami

"Mungkin saja" Kata Naruto

"Hah kau ini, aku serius dan kekuatanmu akan tetap ada dan aku akan memberimu sedikit kekuatan tambahan"kata Kami

"Kekuatan apa?"tanya Naruto dengan dua bintang pada matanya.

"Kemampuan itu adalah Genjutsu mengingat kau tidak terlalu menguasai genjutsu bahkan tidak menguasainya"kata Kami

"Hah kupikir apa"kata Naruto

"Sudahlah, kau akan ku kirim tepat saat ujian chunin berlangsung"kata Kami yang kemudian merapal hand seal

"**Fūinjutsu : Kurutakū no Jukākù **(Pengirim kemasa lalu)"kata Kami sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan mulai mnghilang

'Berjuanglah Naruto'batin Kami.

**KONOHA**

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang berjalan ke arah akademi ninja. Mereka bertiga akan mengikuti ujian chunin tahap pertama.

"Tumben kau tidak berisik Dobe"kata Sasuke

"Ya biasanya kau berisik"kata sakura

"Aku besan jadi orang yang paling berisik jadi aku akan sedik berubah"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Mendengar itu sasuke sedikit curiga 'mana mungkin ia bisa berubah secepat itu, aku curiga'batin sasuke.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa ada suara.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di akademi dan masuk.

**SKIP SAAT UJIAN PERTAMA DIMULAI**

"Baiklah ujian chunin tahap pertama adalah ujian tertulis dimana kalian akan mengerjakan sepuluh soal, soal terakhir akan aku bacakan setelah ujian berjalan empat puluh lima menit"kata pengawas ujian A.K.A Ibiki Morino.

"Dan ujian ini akan dilakukan secara berkelompok, jika salah satu anggota kelompok kalin ketahuan melakukan kecurangan maka kelompok kalian akan di usir"Lanjut Ibiki

"Baiklah ujian chunin tahap pertama, dimulai"kata ibiki.

Semua pesertapun menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kertas soal.

'Merepotkan'batin Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Ujianpun berlangsung dengan usaha para pesertauntuk menyontek tanpa ketahuan dengan cara menggunaka Byakugan yang dilakukan oleh Neiji, Sharingan oleh Sasuke, dll.

"Peserta nomor 43 dan kelompoknya gagal"

"Nomor 59 dan kelompoknya gagal"

"Nomor 33 dan kelompoknya gagal"

Dan banyak kelompok lagi.

'Sis satu menit'batin naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya

"Baiklah hentikan permainan ini Ibiki-san"kata naruto

Ibiki yang Menengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum 'kelihatannya ia sudah tau tujuan ujian ini'batin Ibiki.

"Rupanya kau sudah tau ya?"tanya Ibiki

"Hm, tujuan ujian ini hanya untuk mengtes sejauh mana kemampuan peserta untuk mencari informasi tanpa ketahuan, dan lagi soal ini bukan untuk genin aku yakin ada chunin atau jounin dalam ujian ini"jawab Naruto

"Dan mereka berada di bangku nomor 28 dan 11"lanjutnya

"ya kau memang benar"jawab Ibiki

"Baiklah kalian semua LULUS"kata Ibiki

"Eh, lalu soal ke sepuluhnya?"tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya soal kesepuluhbitu tidak pernah ada" jawab Ibiki

Tiba-tiba sebiah kunai dengan kain aneh masuk kedalah kelas

"Hm lebih banyak dari tahun sebelumnya, kau terlalu lembut pada mereka Ibiki"kata wanita berpakaian cukup seksi A.K.A Mitarashi Anko.

"Baiklah kalian semua ikut aku ke hutan kematian"kata Anko

**DI DEPAN HUTAN KEMATIAN**

"Baiklah perkenalkan aku Mitarashi Anko, pengawas ujian chunin tahap kedua"kata Anko memperkenalkan diri

"Ujian kedua adalah kalian harus memperebutkan kedua gulungan ini"kata anko memperlihatkan gulungan Surga dan gulungan Bumi

"Kalian akan bertarung memperebutkan gulungan Surga dan gulungan Bumi yang akan kalian dapatkan di sana"kata Anko menunjuk tempat pengambilan gulungan

"Satu lagi dalam ujian kedua ini tidak ada peraturan, artinya kalian bisa saling membunuh dan kalian memiliki waktu lima hari" kata Anko

"Lalu apa kami boleh menghancurkan hutan?"tanya Naruto asal-asalan

"Khukhukhu terserah kau jika ingin di kejar satu batalion ANBU"jawab Anko

"Merepotkan"kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah satu wakil tim kalian boleh pergi ke tempat pengambilan gulungan untuk mendapatkan gulungan kalian"kata Anko

Wakil setiap tim pun pergi untuk mengambil gulungan dimana tim 7 yang di wakili Naruto mendapat gulungan Surga

"Baiklah kaian boleh pergi ke pintu yang sudah di tentukan"kata Anko

Anko kemudian melihat jam yang ia bawa. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berkata "Ujian chunin tahap kedua DIMULAI"kata nya

Semua pintupun dibuka dan semua tim masuk kedalah hutan kematian.

Saat ini tim 7 sedang beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon.

"Wah wah ada kelinci disini"kata naruto melempatkan kunaomya ke pohon di yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka istirahat.

"Wah aku ketahuan yah"kata seseorang dibalik pohon itu

"Serahkan gulungan kalian dan kalian akan selamat"kata ninja yang nmenggunakan hitai-ate Amegakure

"Dalam mimpimu"kata naruto yang merapal handseal

**" FŪUTON : KAZERYUU NO JUTSU"** kata naruto. Kemudian naga andin melesat keata shinobi Amegakure tadi. Melihat naga angin itu ninja Ame tersebut berusaha menghindar akan tetapi tangan kirinya terkena serangan naga naruto

Sasuke kemudian melesat kearah ninja Ame tersebut dengan kunai di tangan kirinya. Ian kemudian menusuk berut ninja tersebut dan tidak mampu dihindari oleh ninja Ame itu.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan ninja Ame itupun pergi.

"Hah sial kita tidak mendapatkan gulungannya"kata Sakura

"Sakura, Sasuke waspada" kata Naruto.

"Memang ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Belum sempat naruto menjawab tiba-tiba tekanan angin datang dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Mereka oun menghindar dengan bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Kaliam bersenang-senang lah"kata seorang wanita pada kedua rekannya dan kemudian menghilang

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Sakura

"Melawan dia"kata Naruto yang melempar kunainya ke pohon di belakang mereka

"Wah wah wah kau bisa mendeteksiku, hebat"puji orang itu A.K.A Orochimaru.

"Kau mau apa?"tamay Sasuke

"Bersenang-senang dengan kalian"kata Orochimaru

Mendengar itu naruto kemudian merapal handseal

**" Fūuton : Ryutsūkū no Jutsu" **kata Naruto. Kemudian naga angin yang sangan besar menyerang Orochimaru. Melihat itu Orochimaru mundur dan merapal handseal

**" Doton : Doryuuheki" **kata Orochimaru.

Bllllllaaarrrrr

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi setelah kedua jutsu itu berbenturan.

"Kau cukup hebat bocah, biasanya genin tidak akan mampu menciptakan Naga angin sebesar itu"kata Orochimaru

"Kau meremehkanku"kata naruto

"Teme ciptakan Ninjutsu Katon"perintah Naruto

"Cih jangan perintah aku"kata Sasuke

"Lakukan saja atau kita akan kalah"kata Naruto

"Hn"kata Sasuke kemudian merapal handseal** " Katon : Goūkakyuu no Jutsu"**

Setelah Sasuke selesai menyemburkan bola api naruto juga merapal handseal "**Fūuton : daitoppa"**kata Naruto.

Jutsu naruto yang diarahkan ke bola api Sasuke membuat bola api sasuke makin besar

'Hm dua bocah ini sangan cukup hebat'batin Orochimaru sambil merapal handseal "**Doton :Dojuryuujoheki" **kata Orochimaru. Tercipta dinding tanah yang melingkar dan melindungi Orochimaru dari serangan kombinasi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Blarrrrrrr

Ledakan kembali terjadi setelah kedua jutsu berbenturan dan menciptakan kabut yang cukup tebal. Setelah kabut menghilang Naruto sudah berada di depan Orochimaru dan memukul wajahnya.

Menerima pukulan dari Naruto, Orochimaru terlempar cukup jauh karena Naruto mengalirkan Chakranya pada tangannya untuk menambah kekuatan pukulannya.

"Ku akui kau cukup hebat Uzumaki Naruto, Tapi kau masih terlalu lemah untuk menghadapiku"kata Orochimaru

"Kau terlalu sombong Yamata no Orochi atau kupanggil Orochimaru saja"kata Naruto membuat Orochimaru terkejut.

"Kau rupanya mengenaliku"kata orochimaru yang meningkatkat kewaspadaannya melihat Naruto merapal handseal

"**Mokuton : Mokuyukashiru no Jutsu"**kata Naruto. setelah menyebut nama jutsunya tiba-tiba akar-akat dari dalam tanah menyerang Orochimaru. Melihat itu Orochimaru menghimdar ke segala arah karena akar-akar itu tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Kau cukup hebat untuk tingkat Genin"kata Orochimaru yang berada di atas pohon.

"Dan kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, kau tidak layak menjadi sennin"kata Naruto.

"Kurasa kau benar, dan kupastikan aku akan mendaoatkan kau dan Sasuke saat kita bertemu lagi nanti"kata Orochimari yang terlihat masuk ke dalam batang pohon yang ia tempati tadi.

'Bagus ia sudah pergi'batin Naruto merasa lega katena Orochimaru sudah pergi

'Kupikir ia akan memakai Edo Tensei'batin naruto

"Kalin tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto

"Ya/Hn"jawab mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"kata naruto di balas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya. Merkea ber tiga pun meninggalkan tempat tadi.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama !Naru,Godlike!Naru

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:

"Kalin tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto

"Ya/Hn"jawab mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"kata naruto di balas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya. Merkea ber tiga pun meninggalkan tempat tadi.

CHAPTER 2

Saat ini tim 7 Sedang berada Di dekat pohon di Barat Hutan Kematian. Mereka memutuskan beristirahat sambil menunggu lawan yang membawa Gulungan Yang mereka cari

"Hei Dobe bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kuat hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari?"tanya Sasuke

"Eh i-itu, bukan apa-apa kok sebenarnya aku memang sudah hebat tapi semua itu kusembunyikan"jawab Naruto berbohonf dengan Sedikit tergagap karena sasuke menyadari perubahan kemampuannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menguasai Mokuton?bukankah hanya Shodaime Hokage yang menguasainya?"tanya Sakura yang sepengetahuannya hanya Shodaime Hokage yang menguasai Mokuton, tapi yang mengejutkan ternyata Naruto juga menguasainya

"I-itu karena a-aku menguasai elemem Suiton dan Doton serta Fūuton"jawab Naruto masih berbohong dengan nada yang sama saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

**DENGAN OROCHIMARU**

Saat ini Orochimaru sedang berada di salah satu pohon Di dekat pertarungannya dengan Naruto dan timnya.

"Naruto sangat menarik, Ia mampu membuatku mundur walaupun aku masih belum serius"gumam Orochimaru

"Tunggu bukankah ia menggunakan Mokuton saat kami bertarung, bagaimana bisa bocah itu menguasai elemen Shidaime Hokage"kata Orochimaru terkejut karena baru sadar jika naruto menggunakan Mokuton saat melawannya beberapa jam yang lalu

"Hm, kelihatannya aku akan lebih tertarik pada Naruto dibanding Uchiha itu"kata Orochimaru kemudian masuk kedalam batang pohon yang ia tempati tadi.

**KEMBALI KE TIM 7 **

"Wah wah, ada kelinci percobaan disini Kin, Zaku" kata pria bungkuk dengan wajah penuh perban dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya saja berma Dosu

"Kau benar Dosu" kata Kin

"Sebaliknya kami yang berkata begitu" kata Sasuke yang merapal Handseal

**"Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu"** kata sasuke kemudian menyemburkan bola api berukuran sedang kearah mereka bertiga. Melihat bola api sasuke mereka bertiga menghinar dengan melompat kekiri, kanan, dan atas

"Kau cukup hebat Uchiha Sasuke"puji Zaku

"Tapi kami lebih hebat"kata kin

"Benarkah" kata sebuah suara di belakang Dosu yang sudah menodongkan kunai ke lehernya.

"Wah, kau ternyata hebar juga Uzumaki Naruto" puji Dosu

"Hn"kata Naruto dan memotong leher Dosu. Tapi tubuh Dosu berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"Kawarimi ya"kata Naruto yang kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mematahkan tangan Zaku.

Setelah tangan Zaku patah sasuke langaung melihat ke arah Kin yang disampingnya Sudah ada Dosu.

"Sebaiknya kalian serahkan gulungan kalian"kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kamu mengaku kalah tapi kami pasti akan mengalahkan kalian nanti, dan ini gulungan kami"kata Dosu kemudian melempar Gulungan bumi milik mereka kearah Naruto. Setelah mengambil tubuh Zaku yang pingsan karena tangannya di patahkan sasuke Dosu dan Kin langsung pergibdari tempat itu.

"Pertarungan yang hebat Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura

"Kalian berdua ternyata hebat juga"kata seseorang diatas pohon. Tim 7 pun melihat ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Neiji, Lee, dan Tenten.

"Dan kalian pasti akan kami kalahkan"kata Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berharap Uchiha"kata Neiji.

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"Lee, Tenten Kita pergi" kata Neji Mereka bertiga pun Pergi meninggalkan Tim 7.

"Kalian bertiga mau sampai kapan di situ" kata Naruto melihat ke arah semak - semak.

Tiga orang pun keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"tanya Sakura

"Hoam, hanya kebetulan lewat"kata Shikamaru

"Kau tadi hebat sekali Sasuke-kun"puji Ino dengan kedua pipi yang merah.

"Hei Sasuke-kun itu milikku Pig"kata Sakura

"Enak saja" balas Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Hei sudahlah Ino berhenti bertengkar dengan Sakura, dan Naruto bagaimana kau bisa berada dibelakan pria berperban itu?"nasehat Chouji pada Ino dan Sakura sekaligus Bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya benar, bagaimana bisa kau menghilang secepat itu?" Tanya Shikamaru ikut-ikutan

"Aku menggunakan Shunsin Khusus"jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?"tanya Chouji memastikan

"Ya" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita istirahat bersama kalian untuk menjaga kami juga yah, Sasuke-kun"kata Ino

"Boleh saja, tapi kalin jangan berisik" kata Sasuke

"Baik" jawab mereka bertiga.

'Untung saja mereka mau membantu, jadi kami tidak perlu bertarung jika hari ini musuh datang' batin Shikamaru.

**SKIP**

Saat ini peserta yang lolos dari tahap kedua berkumpul di arena tempat mereka akan bertarung.

"Baiklah untuk kalian yang sudah lolos dari ujian tahap ke dua aku mengucapkan selamat dan sekarang ujian tahap ke tiga kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain, tapi sebelumnya apa ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri"kata wasit A.K.A Hayate Gekko

"Aku, Yakushi Kabuto mundur dari ujian tahap kedua"kata kabuto mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Hayate.

"Baiklah kuanggap tidak ada, peraturan dari ujuan ini adalah peserta yang berhasil membuat lawannya pingsan atau tidak sadarkan diri dialah pemenangnya, nama kalian akan diundi di komputer itu"kata Hayate menunjuk Komputer besar.

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah...Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi Akadou, kedua peserta silahkan maju dan yang lain tulong naik ke tempat tungu"Kata Hayate.

Sasuke dan Akadou pun maju ke depan sedamgkan peserta lain beserta jounin pembimbing mereka naik ke tempat menunggu.

"Jado lawanku adalah kau Uchiha"kata Akadou

"Hn"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah pertandingan Di mulai" kata Hayate

Akadou dan Sasuke pun melesat dan bersiap menyerang. Sasuke melakukan tendangan ke arah kepala Akadou tapi berhasil di tangkis, Akadou kemudian mundur dan merapal handseal. Setelah selesai tangan kanan Akadou diselimuti chakra dan melesat kearah sasuke.

Melihat itu sasuke menggunakan Sharinggannya dan dengan mudah membaca gerakan Akadou. Setelah mulai lelah menyerang Sasuke, Akadou mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat itu Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Akadou dan menendang dagunya membuat Akadou melayang. Sasukepun melompat kearah Akadou dan langsung memukul kepalanya, setelah memukul kepala Akadou sasuke langsung menendang perurnya hinggs terlempar ke lantai Arena. Akadou pun pingsan.

"Baiklah pemenangnya Uchiha Sasuke"kata Hayate yang melihat Akadou sudang pingsan.

"Baiklah kau boleh ke tempat timmu"kata Hayate.

**SKIP SAMAPAI PERTANDINGAN NARUTO**

"baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba, kedua peserta dipersilahkan menuju ke arena"kata Hayate.

Naruto dan Kiba kemudian Turun ke arena

"Hei Naruto sebaiknya kau menyerah"kata Kiba

"Hn tidak terima kasih atqs tawaranmu"kata Naruto dengan santai

"Heh kau akan kalah Naruto"kata Kiba

"Kita lihat saja"kata Naruto

"Baiklah pertandingan dimulai"kata Hayate. Kemudoan Naruto mundur cukup jauh untuk merapak handseal

"Heh menjauh? Apa kau takut Naruto?"tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek

"Tidak tapi"kata nNaruto menggantumgkan ucapannya setelah selesai merapal handseal

"Coba hadapi jutsuku ini Kiba **Fūuton : Fūkyutetsuki no Jutsu**" kata Naruto. Setelah selesai menyebut nama jutsunya tiba-tiba ratusan tombak angin melesat kearah Kiba dengan cepat dan tidak dapat di hindari.

"Aaarrrrrrrgggghhhh"teriak Kiba menggema ke seluruh ruangan

sedangkan para penonton hanya shok melihat jutsu Naruto yang bisa digolongkan A rank atau bahkan S rank.

"Wow jutsu ciptaanku hebat juga"puji Naruto pada jurus ciptaannya semakin membuat para penonton shok termasuk Hokage Ketiga

'Bagaimana bisa Naruto menciptakan jutsu mengerikan itu, bisa ku asumsikan itu jutu A atau S rank' batin Hokage Ketiga A.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi.

'Di benar-benar kuat'baton semua penonton.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto"kata Hayate setelah melihat keadaan kiba yang pingsan. Setelah dia di umumkan Naruto langsung naik ke tempat timmnya

'Pasti sensei akan bertanya tentang jutsuku tadi'batin Naruto setelah sampi di tempat timnya.

"Jadi, nisa kau jelaskan soal jutsumu, dan ku dengar dari Sakura dan Sasuke kau juga menggunakan Mokuton di hutan kematian saat melawan Orochimaru"kata Kakashi meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan tim 10 dan tim Guy yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi terkejut karena setau mereka hanya Hokage Pertama yang mampu menggunakan Mokuton.

"Itu karena aku ditakdirkan menjadi kuat sensei"jawab naruto Asal-asalan membuat tim7, tim 10, dan tim Guy Sweatdrop.

"Biasakah kau serius Naruto"kata Kakashi yang sudah pulih dari Sweatdropnya.

"Hah, nanti kalian tau tapi untuk sekarang kalian tidak usah tau dulu"kata Naruto

"Kami ingin sekarang Dobe"kata Sasuke

"Aku sudah bilang kalian akan tau nanti"kata Naruto

"Hah yasudahlah"kata tim7(kecuali Naruto), tim 10, dan tim Guy.

**SKIP**

"Baiklah untuk kalian bersembilan, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, dan aku akan meberitau kalian kalau aturan babak ke Empat nanti akan di beritahukan saat ujian satu bulan dari sekarang"kata hokage Ketiga

"Heh berarti tahap keempat tidak akan dilakukan sekarang?"tanya sasuke

"Ya, karena jika dilakukan sekarang kemampuan kalian pasti sudah diketahui musuh, jadi kalian kuberi waktu satu bulan untuk mempelajari jutsu baru"kata Hokage Ketiga

"Dan sebelum kalian pergi ambilah nomor urut kalian"lanjutnnya. Ke sembilan Shinobi itupun mengambil kertas yang menentukan lawan mereka.

"Baiklah sebutkan nomor yang kalian dapatkan"printah Hokage Ketiga

"Satu"kata Neiji

"Dua" ucap Naruto

"Tiga" kata Sasuke

"Empat" kata Gaara

"Lima" kata Shikamaru dengan Malas

"Enam" Kata Temari

"Tujuh" ucap Shino

"Delapan" kata Kankuro

"Sembilan" ucap Dosu.

"Baiklah format pertarungannya adalah

NARUTO VS NEIJI

SASUKE VS GAARA

SHIKAMARU VS TEMARI

SHINO VS KANKURO

Dan Dosu akan menunggu" ucap Ibiki

"Lawan perempuan lagi, merepotkan"kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalian semua selamat sekali lagi dan berlatilah agar bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian"kata Hokage Ketiga

"Hm apa boleh kami pergi?"tanya Naruto

" ya" jawab Hokage Ketiga

Semua Shinobi itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka ata langsung berlatih

'Mungkin sudah waktunya ia kembali'batin Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama Aku mendengar dari Sakura Dan Sasuke Naruto bisa menggunaka Mokuton"kata

"A-apa Naruto bisa Mokuto?"tanya Hiruzen yang shok dan terkejut.

"Ya"jawab Kakashi

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Hiruzen masih shok

"Entahlah, dia bilang suata saat nanti kami akan tau"jawab Kakashi

"Hah begitukah"kata Hiruzen yang mulai oulih dari shoknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hokage-sama"kata Kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Teryata Naruto lebih hebat dari dugaanku' batin Hiruzen.

**N.T.T.P**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atas patung Yondaime Hokage

'apa aku bisa melaksanakan tugasku, Tou-san?'batin Naruto kemudian menutup matanya.

"Apa kau hanya tiduran tanpa latihan, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku sedang malas, mingkin aku akan latihan besok" jawab Naruto

Mendengar itu sasuke kembali bertanya

"Apa kau bisa membantuku menguasai jutsu kelas atas?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah dusuk disamping Naruto

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum dan bangundari tidurnya. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung kunainya.

Setelah mendapatkan kertas ia memberikannya pada Sasuke

"Apa ini?"tanya Sasuke

"Kertas chakra, itu untuk mengetahui apa elemenmu"jawab Naruto

"Bagaimana melakukannya?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Alirkan chakramu pada kertas itu , jika terbakar itu artinya elemenmu Katon(api), basah Suiton(air), hancur Doton(tanah), mengerut Raiton(petir), dan jika terbelah Fūuton(angin)"jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas itu. Hasilnay kertas itu mengerut lalu terbakar.

Melihat itu Naruto kembali tersemyum dan merogoh kantong kunainya

"Ini glungan jutsu Katon kelas C hingga S, serta Raiton Kelas D hingga A"kata Naruto kemudian melempar gulungan yang ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto"kata Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Naruto. Sasuke kemudian pergi untuk mempelajari gulungan yang diberikan Naruto.

'Kuharap kau bisa berubah Sasuke'batin Naruto.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama !Naru,Godlike!Naru

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Apa kau bisa membantuku menguasai jutsu kelas atas?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah dusuk disamping Naruto

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum dan bangundari tidurnya. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung kunainya.

Setelah mendapatkan kertas ia memberikannya pada Sasuke

"Apa ini?"tanya Sasuke

"Kertas chakra, itu untuk mengetahui apa elemenmu"jawab Naruto

"Bagaimana melakukannya?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Alirkan chakramu pada kertas itu , jika terbakar itu artinya elemenmu Katon(api), basah Suiton(air), hancur Doton(tanah), mengerut Raiton(petir), dan jika terbelah Fūuton(angin)"jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas itu. Hasilnay kertas itu mengerut lalu terbakar.

Melihat itu Naruto kembali tersemyum dan merogoh kantong kunainya

"Ini glungan jutsu Katon kelas C hingga S, serta Raiton Kelas D hingga A"kata Naruto kemudian melempar gulungan yang ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto"kata Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Naruto. Sasuke kemudian pergi untuk mempelajari gulungan yang diberikan Naruto.

'Kuharap kau bisa berubah Sasuke'batin Naruto.

-CHAPTER 3-

Saat ini Naruto sedang melatih kemampuan Mokuton dan Hyoutonnya di Shi no Mori. Tiba-tiba kurama meminta Naruto menemuinya

"Hei Naruto temui aku sekarang"perintah Kurama

Naruto pun langsung menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi menuju mindscapenya

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

"ada apa Kurama?"tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menyegel"belum selesai dengan ucapannya Naruto tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya

"Kemana Biju yang lain kurama?"tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Kurama

"Jangan memoting ucapanku bocah, dan mereka tidak ikut bersama kita karena itu bisa mengacaukan sistem biju dimasa ini"kata Kurama sedikit kesal

"Jadi apa yang akan kau kqtakan Kurama?"tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menyegek sedikit kemampuanmu agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan"kata Kurama

"Bukankah kekuatanku sudah di ketahui" kata Naruto

"Itu baru sedikit gaki, aku akan menyegel tekhnik Hiraishin, Rasengan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, dan elemen Katon serta Raiton, serta beberapa Kekei Genkai mu kecuali Hyouton Dan Mokuton, juga sedikit kemampuan Fuin jutsumu, tapi kau tenang saja kemampuanmu akan kembali secara bertahap dan akan mulai kembali keseluruhan saat perang dunia, kau mengerti"kata Kurama menjelaskan Maksudnya memanggil Naruto

"Apa harus?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu agar identitasmu sebagai anak Yondaime Hokage tidak bocor terlalu cepat gaki, walaupun kau hebat tapi jika ke empat desa Shinobi bersatu untuk membunuhmu karena kekuatanmu itu bagaiman hah, lqgi pula kau juga akan bisa mempelajari Hiraishin, Rasengan, dan Kuchiyose dengan cepatkan karena kau sudah menguasai chakraku dan kedelaoan biju yang lain"kata Kurama

"Aku juga akan menyegel Sage Modemu, tapi Biju mode tidak akan kusegel" lanjutnya

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

Kurama langsung menulis sebuah Fuin di seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan darahnya.

"**FUINJUTSU : TAKUMIRUKYU NO FUIN**" kata Kurama. Setelah itu tulusan di tubuh Naruto bersinar dan bergerak kearah perut Naruto.

"Aarrrghh, uh cukup sakit"kata Naruto setelah seluru tulisan masuk ke dalam segel yang di ciptakan Kurama

"Jadi apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, lagi pula Fuinjutsu tadi cukup menguras tenagaku jadi aku mau tidur dulu" kata Kurama kemudian tertidur

"Dasar Rubah pemalas"kata Naruto kemudian keluar dari Alam Bawah Sadarnya

**END NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"hah merepotkan, sebaiknya aku kembali melati Hyouton Dan Mokutonku"batin Naruto kemudian melanjutkan latihannya.

**DENGAN SASUKE**

**"KATON : RYUUGORUHUO NO JUTSU"**teriak Sasuke kemudian menyemburkan lima naga api. Kemusian ia kembali merapal Handseal

**"RAITON : RUKIRAIRYUUKU NO JUTSU"**kata Sasuke kemudian menembakkan Laser petir dari tangannya

"Hah hah, semua jurus ini menguras hampir seluruh Chakraku, sebaiknya aku istitahat untuk hari ini dan melanjutkannya besok"kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengambil gulungan pemberian Naruto dan meninggalkan tempat latihannya

'Sebaiknya aku mewaspadai oasir dari lawanku nanti' batin Sasuke yang memikirkan kekuatan dari lawannya nanti Sabaku Gaara

**KEMBALI KE NARUTO**

"Hah menyebalkan" kata Naruto " kenapa sulit sekali menggunakan Genjutsu sih?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Kau perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk bisa menguasai genjutsu Naruto" kata seseorang bermasker di belakang Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei?"tanya Naruto

"Latihanmu sangat extrim Naruto, dan kau juka menguasai Hyouton ya?"tanya Kakashi yang melihat area berlatih Naruto yang dipenuhi es dan pohon buatan.

"Jadi perlu konsentrasi dan fokus yang tinggi untuk menguasai Genjutsu, dan ya aku menguasai Hyouton karena aku punya tiga eleme yaitu Fūuton, Suiton, dan Doton" kata Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi di akhir ucapannya

'Walaupun nanti akan ada banya elemen tambahan'batin Naruto

"Yare yare, sangat menarik"kata Kakashi

"Bagai mana dengan Sasuke?"tanya Kakashi

"Aku memberinya Gulungan jutsu Raiton buatanku karena ia memiliki elemen Raiton selain Katon, juga ia berlatih debgan gulungan jutsu Katon dan Raiton pemberianmu"jawab Kakashi

"Dia memberitau mu ya?"tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Kakashi

"Sebaikya kau istirahat dulu Naruto, tahap ke empat masih satuminggu lagi" saran Kakashi Kemudian menghilang

"Hah dia benar, sebaiknya aku istirahat saja dulu"kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan area latihannya tadi menuju ke warung Teuchi untuk makan Ramen.

**DENGAN HIRUZEN**

Saat ini Sandaime Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang berada di atap gedung Hokage. Tiba tiba Kepulan asap muncul dibelakangnya.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah kepulan asap tersebut.

"Ah ternyata kau Kakashi-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Hiruzen

"Ada banyak hak yang menarik Hokage-sama, ternya Naruti menguasai Hyouton dan Mempelajari Genjutsu, dan juga Sasuke memperlihatkan kemajuan yang sangat pesat" kata Kakashi membuat Hiruzen shok dan terkejut karena Naruto bisa menguasai Hyouton

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto menguasai Hyouton?"tanya Hiruzen setelah pulih dari keterkejutan Dan shoknyq

"Dia hanya bikang karena menguasai Fūuton, Suiton, dan Doton, dan juga latihan Naruto cukup Ekstrim untuk Genin, aku merasa ia sudah setara dengan Jounin-Elite"kata Kakashi kembali membuat Hiruzen Terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum

"Ternyata Ayah dan anak benar-benar hebat ya"kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"Ya, kurasa Naruto bisa menjadi Hokage Yang hebat suatu hari nanti"kata Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"tanya Huruzen

"Ia sudah menguasai Katon dari kelas C hingga S, serta Raiton kelas D hingga A termasuk Chidori yang aku ajarkan padanya"jawab kakashi " mungkin setara dengan Jounin" lanjutnya. Hruzen kembali tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau hanya perlu fokus pada Sakura-chan Kakashi"kata Hiruzen

"Mungkin Sakura bisa menjadi Medical-nin yang hebat serra master Doton seperti anda"kata Kakashi

"Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berdua pulang"kata Hiruzen

"Maksudmu kami Sensei?"tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Mereka berduapun menoleh kebelang dan terkejut melihat dua legenda Sanin Jiraya dan Tsunade

"Jiraya, Tsunade akhirnya kalian kembali"kata Hiruzen

"Apa yang membuat Jiraya-sama dan Tsunade-sama kembali?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kalau aku untuk mewariska jurus Minato pada Anaknya" jawab Jiraya " dan kuwmrasa ia sudah sangat kuat untuj belahar Sage Mode dan Kuchiyose"lanjutnya membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut

Bletak

"Kau gila Jiraya, apa kau mau membunuhnya, ia massih kecil Baka"kata Tsunade menjitak kepala jiraya

"Hei aku hanya bercanda Hime" kata Jiraya mengelus benjolan yang diciptakan Tsunade pada kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri mengapa kembali kemari Tsunade?"tanya Hiruzen

"Untuk mencari murid lain selain Shizune"jawab Tsunade " mungkin orang yang kau panggil Sakura itu akan kujadikan Murid" lanjutnya

"Jiraya, Tsunade aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menggantikanku menjadi Hokage" kata Hiruzen

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Jiraya

"Hanya orang bodih yang mau menjadi Hokage Sensei"kata Tsunade

"Berarti kau menganggap kakekmu, gurumu, dan Ayahku sebagai orang bodoh" kata seseorang yang tiba tiba datang.

"Naruto"kata Kakashi

"Kau lihat sendiri bocah ayahmu mati saat berusia masih muda karena melindungi desa, itu sangat bodoh" kata Tsunade

"Jangan menghina Hokage Nenek tua, karena menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citaku"kata Naruto dengan lantang membuat Tsunade membeku mengingat kedua orang yang disayanginya yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage akan tetapi mereka berdua sudah mati.

'Dan, Nawaki' batin Tsunade.

"Dengar baik-baik Nenek tua, aku akan menjadi hokage terkuat yang pernah ada" kata Naruto

"Hoi siapa kau bocah?"tanya Jiraya

"Uzumaki Naruto, putra Minati Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki"kata Naruto

"Oh, perkenalkan aku petapa katak Jiraya sang Gama Senin" kata Jiraya

"Kau terlihat tidak kuat, malah terlihat mesum"kata Naruto dengan polos membuat ketiga orang disana tertawa kecuali Jiraya yang terlihat kesal

"Baiklah sensei aku akan menggantikanmu, tapi aku akan dilantik setelag ujian Chunin tahap akhir, dan kau bocah kemarilah"kata Tsunade. Naruto pun mendekat kearah Tsunade

"ada apa Nebek tua?"tanya Naruto

"Jangan panggil Aku Nenek tu, da aku akan memberimu kalung ini"kata Tsunade memberikan sebuah kalung dengan Kristal hijau sebagai mata kalung itu jepada Naruto

"Itu adalah kalung milik Shodaine Hokage"kata Tsunade

" ini keren" kata Naruto. Mereka semua tersentum melihat Naruto yang memakai kalung milik Shodaime itu.

"Oh iya, ada apa kau kemari Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen

"Kudengar Suna dan Oto akan melakukan invasi pada saat ujian tahap terakhir, apa itu benar?"tanya Naruto. Membuat mereka semua terkejut

"Kau mendengarnya dari siapa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Seorang Shinobi Suna bernama Baki dan Kabuto" jawab Naruto

"Kabuto, apa dia rekan Orochimaru?" Tanya Tsunade

"Ya, dan jika benar akan ada invasi sebaiknya kalian berdua mendampingi hokage saat ujian tahap terakhir di laksanakan" kata Naruto pada kedua Sennin Itu

"Baiklah gaki, dan aku akan melatihmu dua jutsu hebat" kata Jiraya "ayo ikut aku" lanjutnya sambil mengajak Naruto pergo dari atap gedung Hokage.

**NTTP**

Saat ini Jiraya dan Naruto sedang berlatih di dekat sungai.

"jadi kau harus kinsentrasi dan fokus untuk menciptakan bola energi ini" kata Jiraya menjelaskan "sekaran coba kau lakukan" perintahnya.

Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra ketangan nya dengan konsentrasi dan fokus yang tinggi untuk menciptakan Rasengan. Ia akhirnya berhasil menciptakan bola energy berwarna biru dan menghantamkannya ke pohon

Dhuaar

Pohon yang Naruto hantam langaung Roboh membuat jiraya terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menguasai Rasengan dalam waktu Hanya satu jam sedangkan Minati saja memerlukan tiga bulan untuk menciptakan dan menyempurnakannya dan aku tiga minggu, sedangkan kau hanya perlu satu jam"kata Jiraya yang tidak percaya Naruto bisa menguasai Rasengan dalam waktu satu jam

" itu karena aku jenius dan lebih kuat darimu"kata Naruto dengan asal membuat Jiraya kesal dan menjitaknya

Bletak

"Hou kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Naruto yang kesal karena di jitak oleh Jiraya

"Itu karena ucapana menyebalkanmu itu" jawab Jiraya kemudian merapal handseal

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**kata Jiraya. Kemudian tercipta asap yang cukup tebal, setwlah asap itu menghilang Jirayavsudah berada di atas kepala katak berukuran cukup besar.

Katak yang di tempati Jiraya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya yang memiliki gukungan keoada Naruto.

"buka gulungan itu, lalu tulis namamu setelah itu beri tanda kelima Kelima jarimu dengan darah"perintah Jiraya

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang disuruhkan Jiraya. Setelah itu Jiraya kembali berkata

"Jika sedah selesai rapal handseal yaitu Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. Lalu henpaskan tanganmu ke tanah lalu katakan Kuchiyose no Jutsu" kata Jiraya

Naruto pun merapal handseal yang diperintahkan Jiraya

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tercipta asap yang lebih tebal dari saat jiraya melakukan Kuchiyose tadi.

"siapa yang berani memanggilku kemari?"tanya Kata besar A.K.A Gamabunta

"Aku"kata Naruto yang berada di kepala Gamabunta

"Bocah berani-beraninya kau berdiri diatas kepalaku, tidak ada yang berani melakukannya setelah Yondaime mati"kata Gamabunta

"Sudahlah Gamabunta, lagi pula dia itu putra Minato"kata Jiraya

"Diam aku petapa Mesum, jika dia memang putra yondaime aku menantang bocah ini, jika kau tidak jatuh dari kepalaku hingga matahati terbenam aku akan menjadi hewan kuchiyosemu, bagaiman bocah?"tanay Gamanunta pada Naruto

"Aku terima" kata Naruto.

Naruto pun harus berjuang untuk kedua Kalinya untuk tidak jatuh dari tubuh Gamabunta dan berhasil.

"Kuakui kau memanf hebat bocah"kata Gamabunta

"Tentu"kata Naruto " dan sekarang aku adalah Tuanmu Gamabunta" kata Naruto

"Hn" kata Gamabunta kemudian menghilang

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku terkejut"kata Jiraya

"Sudah kubilang aku lebih hebat darimu"jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Naruti Dan Jiraya pergi ke apartemen Naruto Untuk beristirahat.

**SKIP**

saat ini ke delapan peserta sedang berkumpul di arena pertarungan

"Baiklah ada yang ingin perlihatkan pada kalian" kata Genma kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaket jouninnya.

"Ini adalah format pertandingannya pertama Naruto vs Neji, kedua Shino Vs Kankuro, ketiga Temari Vs Shikamaru, dan terakhir Sasuke Vs Gaara, ada satu peserta yang mengundurkan diri"kata Genma memperlihatkan kertas berisi format pertandingan.

"Neji dan Naruto kalian akan tetao tinggal sedangkan keenam yang lain silahkan naik ke tempat peserta disana" kata Genma menunjuk ketempat peserta.

Naruto dan Neiji tinggal di arena sedangkan yang lain menuju tempat peserta. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Hokage yang di dampingi Jiraya dan Tsunade.

'Setidaknya Jiji tidak akan mati dengan mudah, kuharap kau bisa tetap hidup Jiji' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah pertarungan pertama dimulai" kata Genma

Mendengar itu Neiji langsung mengaktivkan Byakugannya.

Naruto kemudian melempar lima kunai keatah Neiji tapi mampu di hindari dan di tangkis dengan baik oleh Neiji. Naruto kemudian merapal handseal

**"Fūuton : Kazeshuriken no Jutsu"**kata Naruto menyerang Neiji dengan ahuriken angin.

Melihat shuriken anginitu Neiji kemudian bersia menggunakan jurusnya "**Kaiten"**kata Neiji kemudian memutar badannya 360° dan menciptakan energi biru yang melindunginya dari shuriken angin Naruto

"Menyerahlah Neiji" kata Naruto

"Justru kau lah yang harus menyerah Naruto, takdir mengatakan aku yang akan menang"kata Neiji

"Kau dan takdir bodohmu Neiji"kqta Naruto yang kemudian merapal handseal lagi** " Hyouton : Hyokourakujuu no Jutsu" **kata Naruro kemudian menciptakan sepuluh Tombak Es yang melesat kearah Neiji. Melihat itu semua penonton Terkejut bukan main

'Bagaimana mungkin Bocah seperti dian bisa menguasai Hyouton'batin beberapa Orang

**"KAITEN"**kata Neiji kemudian berputar dan menciotakan energi biru yang sama untuk menahan serangan Naruto

"Kau keras kepala juga Neiji"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul dibekakang Neiji dan langsung menyerang punggung Neiji dengan tendangan yang cukup keras membuat Neiji terlempar cukup jauh. Para penonton kembali terkejut karena kecepatan Naruto yang baru menghilang lalu sedetik kemudian langsung berada di belakang Neiji.

"aku sudah memperingatimu Neiji"kata Naruto kemudian kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Neiji. Ia kembali memukul pipi kiri Neiji membuat Neiji kembali terlempar

"Aku meremehkan mu Naruto"kata Neiji kemudian melesat kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu klan Hyuuga tapi mampu di hindari dengan semperna oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit Naruro kemudian mundur mmbeberapa langkah.

Melihat itu Neiji kemudian mempersiapkan jurusnya

**"****juuken hou hakke ryukusho sho"**kata Neiji kemudina menyerang naruto

"dua serangan"

"Empat serangan"

"Delapan serangan"

"Enam belas serangan"

Tiga puluh dua serangan"

"Enam puluh empat serangan" kata Neiji yang menyerang enampuluh empat titik Chakra Naruto.

"Hah hah, dengan begini kau sudah kalah Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan chakramu" kata Neiji

"Kau salah Neiji" kata Naruto yang tubuhnya di kelilingin Chakra berwarna Orange

"Aku yang menang Neiji" kata Naruto kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Neiji

"**BIJU RASENGAN"**kata Naruto yang Menghantam perut Neiji dengan Rasengan berwarna Orange yang membuat Neiji terlempar sangat jauh Dan pingsan. Jurus Naruto itu membuat para penonton kembali terkejut karena Naruto mampu menguasai jurus Yondaime Hokage

Sedangkan Hiruzen dan kedua muridnya juga terkejut

"Jadi dia sudak bisa menguasai Rasengan dengan sempurna, tapi dia juga mengunakan chakra Kyuubi untuk memperkuat Rasengannya.

"Hah, sebaiknya kau umumkan pemenangnya"kata Naruto Pada Genma

"Baiklah pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto" kata Genma.

**DI BANGKU PENONTON**

"bagaimana mungkin dian bisa bertahan dari jukenho neji"kata Hisasi

"dia hebat, mampu mengalahkan Neiji"kata penonton lain

"Muridku kalah dari murid mu Rival"kata Guy pada Kakashi

"Itu artinya aku memang lebih Hebat darimu Guy" Kata Kakashi

"Dia hebatkan Hinata, sudah kubilang ia pasti menang" kata Kiba

"Ya" balas Hinata

**DI TEMPAT PESERTA**

"dia sangat kuat"kata Gaara

"Hn, dia bisa mengalahkan Hyuuga itu" kata Kankuro

"Kau memang hebat, Dobe" kata Sasuke

"Merepotkan"kata Shikamaru.

**KEMBALI KE ARENA**

"baiklah kau boleh kembali Uzumaki Naruto" kata Genma.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah tempat peserta.

"Pertarungan kedua Kankuro Vs Shino" kata Genma

'Jika bertarung melawan dia pasti akan membuang banyaj chakra, lebih baik aku menyerah dan menyimpan chakra untuk INvasi Nanti' batin Kankuro

"Ah anu aku kurang enak badan, jadi aku menyerah" kata Kankuro

"Baiklah karena Kankuri menyerah pemenangnya Aburane Shino" kata Genma "selanjutnya Temari Vs Shikamaru" lanjut Genma

Temari langsung turun dengan kipasnya sedangkan Shikamaru jatuh dari tempat peserta karen dorongan Narto yang berkata " selamat berjuang Shika" sambil mendorongnya

'Akan kubalas kau Naruto' batin Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah Arena

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai" kata Genma

Temari langsung menyerang Shikamaru dengan jutsu elemen angin yang ia ciptakan melalui kipas yang selalu ia bawa.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon

'Sial bagaiman cara mengalahkannya, angin dari kipasnya sangat merepotkan" kata Shikamaru yang mencoba mencari cara menghadapi Temari.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir Shikamaru kemudian melepas jaket yang biasa ia kenakan dan mengikatnya pada sebuah kunai. Kemudian membiarkan kunai itu melayang.

Setelah melayang ketengah arena ia kemudian keluar dari persembunyianya.

"**KAGEMANE NO JUTSU"**kata shikamaru. Setelah itu bayangan shikamaru bergerak ke arah Temari. Tapi temari mundur u tuk menghindari bayangan itu.

"Percuma"kata temari yang tidak menyadari jika posisinya semakin dekat dengan dinding arena.

Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum dan melangkah cukup santuk ke bawah kunai yang ia terbangkan tadi dan menggunakan Kagemane no Jutsu lagi.

Melihat itu temaru kembali mundur, tapi setelah dua lompatan punggungnya membentur dinding arena. Akhirnya jurus Shikamaru berhasil mengikat Temari.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Temari.

"Sebenarnya merepotka untuk menjelaskannyq tapi baiklah, sebenarnya kunai itu" kata Shikamaru menunjuk kunai yang ia layangkan tadi "hanya pemancing, kau tau jika si lihat posisimu cukup dekat dari dinding arena, jadi aku sengaja memancingmu dengan kunai itu untuk memperpanjang Kagemaneku, tapi sebenarnya strategi utamaku adalah membuatmu mendekati dinding arena dan strategiku berhasil" jelas Shikamaru

Shikamaru kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "aku Nara Shikamaru menyerah, pertandingan ini terlalu merepotkan" kata Shikamaru

" apa kau yakin?" Tanya Genma

" ya" jawab Shikamar kemudian melepaskan Kagemanenya dari Temari.

" baiklah pemenangnya, Temari"kata Genma

"Kalian boleh kembali" kata Genma. Merekapun kembalibke tempat peserta.

"baiklah, pertandingan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sabaku Gaara" kata Genma.

Kedua peserta itupun turun dari tempat peserta menuju ke tengah arena.

" baiklah pertandingan terakhir dimulai" kata Genma

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama. Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"baiklah, pertandingan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sabaku Gaara" kata Genma.

Kedua peserta itupun turun dari tempat peserta menuju ke tengah arena.

" baiklah pertandingan terakhir dimulai" kata Genma

~~~~~ Chapter 4~~~~~

"Baiklah pertandingan terakhir dimulai" kata Genma.

Sasuke langsung melesat dan berusaha menyerang Gaara, tapi semua serangan Sasuke berhasil di tangkis oleh pasir Gaara. Setelah bosan bertahan Gaara kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan Pasir miliknya.

Merasa tertekan karan pasir milik Gaara, Sasuke kemudian mundur dan merapal handsel

**"Chidori"**kata Sasuje kemudian berlari kearah Gaara. Melihat itu Gaara kemudian menciptakan dinding pasir

**"Suna no Tate"**kata Gaara kemudian pasir miliknya mengelilinginya dan mengeras untuk melindungi Gaara.

Akan tetapi Dinding pasir Gaara tidak kuat untuk menahan Chidori Sasuke yang sukses menembus pertahanan pasir milik Gaara dan melukainya.

Sedangkan itu Gaara membulatkan matanya setelah melihat darahnya. Setelah itu dinding pasir Gaara hancur dan Gaara berteriak

"Graaaaahhhh, kubunuh kau Uchiha" kata Gaara yang tangan kanannya dilapisi pasir(setengah Shukaku) dan mulai menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghindari serangan Gaara dengan baik karena Sharingan yang masih aktiv.

'Di luar dugaan, rupanya Gaara mengamuk di arena'batin Naruto kemudian turun ke arena di ikuti Kankuro dan Temari

"Sasuke jangan serang dia"kata Naruto yang sudah berada di samping sasuke

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Turuti saja ucapanku kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba di gerbang utama terjadi kekacauan yang di sebabkan ular raksasa

"Temari, Kankuro bawa Gaara ke hutan dan lepaskan Ichibi" perintah baki.

Temari dan kankuro pun membawa Gaara ke hutan.

Melihat itu Naruto kemudian menggigit ibu jari nya dan membuat lingkaran . **"Chi Bunshin"** Kata Naruto kemudian darah yang ia gambar melinggar berubah menjadi dirinya.

"Kau dan Sasuke ikuti dua orang tadi,Sasuke bawah Chi bunshinku untuk membantumu" kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan muncul di samping Hokage Ketiga.

"Naruto"kata Jiraya, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade.

"Hai , dan halo Kazekage-dono atau harus kupanggil Orochimaru"kata Naruto membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto"kata kazekage yang kemudian melepas jubah Kazekagenya dan memperlihatkan Ororchimaru.

Setelah itu Orochimaru, Naruto, HJT, dan pengawal orochimaru melompat ke atap dari arena itu.

Kemudian keempat anak buah Orochimaru menciptakan dinding pelindung untuk menjaga pertarungan agar tidak digangu.

"Aku akan membalas kekalahanku di hutan kematian Naruto"kata Orochimaru yang merapal handseal

**"KUCHIYOSE : EDO TENSEI"**kata Orochimaru. Setelah itu muncul dua peti berkanji satu dan dua. Setelah muncul keseluruhan peti itu langsung terbuka menampilkam Shodaime Hokage dan Nindaime Hokage. Ke empat lawan Orochimaru terkejut (Naruto cuma pura-pura) melihat hokage pertama dan kedua.

Setelah Orochimaru memasukan kunai aneh ke tuba dua Dewa shinobi itu mereka kemudian membuka mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Hashirama Senju melihat seluruh tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Nindaime

"Aku tidak menyangka akan dibangkitkan dengan jutsu ciptaanku sendiri" kata Tobirama

"Yo duo kakek jangan abaikan kami"teriak Naruto sedikit kesal pada duo dewa shinobi itu

"Hiruzen, Tsunade, ini artinya kita berada dikonoha" kata Hashirama

"Ero-senin, Baa-san kalian lawan Orochi, jiji kau lawan hikage kedua, untuk hikage pertama biarkan aku yang melawannya" kata Naruto

"Kau yakin bocah?"tanya Taunade

"Ya"jawab Naruto kemudian merapal satu handseal dan berlari ke arah Hasirama

**"Mokuton : Mokukakyuto no Shicubuku"**kata Naruto kemudian muncul peluru kayu dari tanah yang terus menyerang hokage pertama.

'sial peluru kayu ini tidak ada habisnya'batin Hashirama kemudian merapal handseal

**"Mokuton : Mokujoheki"**kata Hashirama kemudian tercipta dinding kayu.

Melihat itu Naruto kembali Merapal handseal yang agak rumit.

**"Hyouton : Hyoukurokyuto no Hyokuruku"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tercipta cermin yang menembakkan peluru es yang sangat besar ke arah dinding kayu Hashirama membuat dinding kayu milik Shodaime hokage itu retak dan hancur.

"Kau hebat nak, ayahmu pasti bangga"puji Hashirama.

"Tapi anda belum serius kek"kata Naruto.

Kemudian wajah Hashirama mulai berubah menjadi lebih serius

**DENGAN SANDAIME VS NINDAIME**

Saat ini hokage ketiga sedang mengatur nafasnya setelah mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu hebatnya.

"seperti biasa kau hebat sensei"puji Hiruzen

"Kau juga sudah meningkat Hiruzen" balas Tobirama juga memuji. Kemudian merapal handseal begitu pula dengan Hiruzen

**"Suiton : Suiryuukami no jutsu"**

**"Doton : Doryuujumiheki"**

Blllaaarrr

Ledakan terjadi setelah Naga air berukuran sebesar Bijuu milik Tobirama dan Dinding tanah berlapis Hiruzen berbenturan menciptakan asa yang cukup tebal.

**DENGAN JIRATSUNAORO**

"khukhukhu rupanya kalian masih sehebat dulu" kata Orochimaru

"Kau saja yang meremehkan kami" jawab Jiraya

"Kau mengigatkanku pada kemunduranku saat menghqdapi bocah pirang dan Uchiha itu" kata Orochimaru

"Rupanya kau yang lemah, masa meghadapi Naruto dan Uchiha itu saja Kau mundur, pengecut" ejek Tsunade

"Jika kau yang bertarung dengan Naruto mungkin kau juga berpikir untuk kabur" kata Orochimaru

Bosan dengan percakapan merepotkan itu Jiraya langsung merapal handsel

**"Katon : Houryuurubo no Jutsu"**kata Jiraya kemudian menyemburkan Naga api berukuran seperti Kyuubi kearah Orochimaru. Melihat itu Orochimaru merapal handseal

**"Doton : Doryuujumiheki"**kata Orochimaru. Kemudian dinding tanah berlapis melindunginya dari naga api Jiraya.

**Kembali ke NARUTO**

Saat ini Naruto sedang beradu taijutsu dengan Hashirama. Setelah cukup lama beradu Naruto kemudian mundur

"Kau memang hebat Shodaime-jiji, tapi maaf aku harus menyegelmu"kata Naruto kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya dan menulis sesuatu di tangan Kanannya. Ia kemudian menghilang dan muncul di depan Hashirama dan menekan tangan kanan yang sudah di beri Fuin ke perut Hashirama

"**FUINJUTSU : GUTAKUSHIKU NO FUIN"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tubuh Hashirama bersinar dan mulai menghilang

"Kau pasti bisa mendamaikan dunia suatu saat nanti, Naruto" kata Hashirama sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia kemudian menghilang untuk membantu Hiruzen.

**DENGAN HIRUZEN**

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan Jiji"kata Naruto

"Naruto"kata Hiruzen

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mengalahkan Kakak"kata Tobirama

"Ya, sekarang giliran anda" balas Naruro kemudian merapal handseal

"**Suiton : Mizukamiryuubi no Jutsu"**kata Naruto kemudian tercipta pusaran Naga air yang melindungi Naruto dan bersiap menyerang Tobirama.

melihat naga air itu Tobirama terkejut bukan main

'Pantas kakak bisa kalah, mungkin dia setara denga dewa'batin Tobirama mengyindari bola air yang di lempar naga air Naruto ke arahnya. Tapi ia terkejut saat tiba tiba Naruro berada di depannya dan menekan telapak tangan kanannya ke perut Tobirama

**"FUNJUTSU :GUTAKUSHIKU NO FUIN"** kata Naruto. Setelah itu tubuh Tobirama bersinar dan mulai menghilang. Sebelum menghilang Tobirama tersenyu dan membatin 'semoga bocah ini bisa menciptakan perdamaian' batin Tobirama sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

"jiji sebaikya kaupergi memvantu Ero-senin dan Tsunade Baa-san" kata Naruto kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

**Dengan Sasuke**

saat ini sasuke sedang berusaha menahan Gaara bersama Chi bunshin Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari sebuah pohon mengejutkan Sasuke

"kau kelihata kuwalahan Teme"kata Naruto. "Istirahatlah, biar aku yang menghadapi rakun merepotkan itu"kata Naruto kemudian merapal Handseal

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**kata Naruto kemudian datanglah Gamabunta bersama asap yang tebal

"ada apa memanggilku bocah?"tanya Gamabunta

"Disana" kata Naruto menunjuk Shukaku

"Ichibi ya? Aku tau cara mengalahkannya"kata Gamabunta

"Membangunkan jinchurikinya"lanjut Gamabunta

Gamabuntapun mendekati Ichibi, akan tetapi Ichibi selalu mengerang Gamabunta dengan elemen Angin. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan mengunakan Shinsin Azurenya untuk pergi ke kepala Ichibi dan membangunkan Gaara

**"Azure no Shunsin"**kata Naruti kemudian menghilang dan muncul di atas kepala Ichibi setelah itu Naruro langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Gaara

Gaara pun sadar dan Ichibi Hilang.

bruk

Suara tubuh Gaara dan Naruto yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ke-kenapa kau bi-sa kuat?"tanya Gaara

"Itu karena aku memiliki orang yang kusayangi yang harua ku lindungi"jawab Naruto

"Kau juga bisa menjadi kuat jika kau mau melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi"kata Naruto

"Lalu ke-kanpa kau tidak membunuhku?"tanya Gaara

"Itu karena kau jyga temanku"jawab Naruto membuat Gaara membatu

"Teman ya"kata Gaara. Stelah itu Temari dtang dan membawa tubuh Gaara. Tapi sebelum pergi Temari menatap Naruto dan berkata "terima kasih".

**SKIP**

berita tentang kematian Hokage ketiga telah tersebar luas. Semua penduduk Konoha berduka. Setelah selesai menghadiri upacara pemakaman Hokage ketiga Naruto langsung pergi ke bukit hokage dan berdiri di patung hokage ke empat

'Aku akan menyinari kegelapan yang ada di dunia shinobi ini, itulah janji seumur hidupku'batin Naruto.

'Masih merasa bersalah Gaki?"tanya Jiraya

"Tidak, kurasa kau benar"jawab Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku yakin Chakramu belum kembali sepenuhnya, lagi pula tidak akan ada misi dan latihan yang akan kau lakukan, dan lagi kau sudah di rekomendasikan menjadi Joūnin okeh Tsunade" kata Jiraya

"Jadi aku sekarang sudah menjadi Joūnin?"tanya Naruto

"Lebih tepatnya setelah pelantikan Tsunade"jawab Jiraya

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat Gaki, menghadapi dua Dewa Shinobi serta biju sekelas ichibi pasti menguras banyak Chakramu"saran Jiraya. Naruto pun kemudian pualng ke apartemennya untuk istirahat, bukan karena kehabisan chakre tapi karena ia sudah tidak tidur selama 2 hari setelah mengetahui Sandaime Hokage Meninggal.

'Satu kesalahan gagal, setelah ini aku akan memperbaiki kesalan yang kubuat'batin Naruto.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama. Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku yakin Chakramu belum kembali sepenuhnya, lagi pula tidak akan ada misi dan latihan yang akan kau lakukan, dan lagi kau sudah di rekomendasikan menjadi Joūnin okeh Tsunade" kata Jiraya

"Jadi aku sekarang sudah menjadi Joūnin?"tanya Naruto

"Lebih tepatnya setelah pelantikan Tsunade"jawab Jiraya

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat Gaki, menghadapi dua Dewa Shinobi serta biju sekelas ichibi pasti menguras banyak Chakramu"saran Jiraya. Naruto pun kemudian pualng ke apartemennya untuk istirahat, bukan karena kehabisan chakre tapi karena ia sudah tidak tidur selama 2 hari setelah mengetahui Sandaime Hokage Meninggal.

'Satu kesalahan gagal, setelah ini aku akan memperbaiki kesalan yang kubuat'batin Naruto.

~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~

Saat ini Naruto dan jiraya sedang berada dikantor Hokage. Tsunade sudah menjadi Godaime Hokage sejak 2 hari yang lalu dan dilantik oleh para tetua.

"Naruto kau akan melaksanakan Misi pertamamu sebagai Jounin, dan misi ini adalah S rank Mission"kata Tsunade

"Memang Misi apa? Dan apa aku melaksanakan misiku sendiri?"tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak sendiri, tapi kau akan menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi, Asuma, dan Jiraya"jawab Tsunade

"Eh aku juga?"tanya Jiraya

"Iya" jawab Tsunade. Setelah itu dua orang muncul berasa asap.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"tanya Kakashi

"Kalian akan melaksanakan misi bersana Naruto dan Jiraya"jawab Tsunade

"Yo Naruto, aku bangga kau sudah menyanaiku"sapa sekaligus puji Kakashi pada Naruto

"Hehehe, apa Sasuke sudah jadi Chunin?"tanya Naruto pada Tsunade

"Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Neiji sudah jadi Chunin"jawab Tsunade

"Lalu misi seperti apa yang akan kami jalankan?"tanya Asuma yang hanya dian sejak tadi

"Membantu pasukan Rebelion menggulingkan Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura"jawab Tsunade

"Menarik, bertemu Jinchuriki dari Sanbi ya"kata Naruto membuat yang ada diruangan Hokage sedikit terkejut

"Dari mana kau tau?"tanya Jiraya

"Setauku Jinchuriki Sanbi adalah Mizukage Keempat, berarti kita akan menghadapi Jinchuriku Sanbi karena kita harus membantu menggulingkan Yagura"jawab Naruto

"Jawaban yang cukup masuk akal"kata Kakashi

"Sudahlah cepat jalankan misi kalian"perintah Tsunade

"Dan Jiraya, kau pemimpin mereka"lanjut Tsunade

"Tunggu, apa tidak apa-apa menghadapi ribuan pasukan Kirigakure hanya dwngan bantuan kami berempat?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kalian akan di bantu satu batalyon pasukan Rebelion" jawab Tsunade

"Oh, begituyah" kata Asuma

"Hei kita bertemu di gerbang utama Lima Menit lagi" kata Jiraya

"Hn" jawab mereka bertiga membuat Jiraya Sweatdrop

**SKIP**

"Saat ini Jiraya, Asuma, dan Naruto sedang menunggu Kakashi

"Yo semua, maaf telat tadi aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan"sapa Kakashi dengan alasan telat yang membuat mereka bertiga Sweatdrop

"baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo berangkat" Kata Jiraya. Merekapun berangkat menuju ke Kirigakure.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan matahari sudah terbenam mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat

"Kita Istirahat dulu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok"kata Jiraya

**ESOKNYA**

"hoam, sudah pagi ya" kata Naruto

"kau sudah Bangun Gaki"kata Jiraya

"ya"Balas Naruto

"Kemas barangmu kita akan segera berangkat"perintah Jiraya

"Ha'i, Ero-Sennin"kata Naruto kemudian mulai mengemasi barang bawaannya.

Setelah Lima menit semua barang Naruto sudah seleai di kemas.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah lengkap, kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Jiraya kemudian melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Kurama Mengatakan Sesuatu pada Naruto melaui telepati

**'Hoi Gaki, Elemen petirmu sudah kembali, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kembali secepat ini'kata Kurama melalui telepati**

'Mungkin karema Chakra biju lain yang sudah diberikan padaku' balas Naruto

**'mungkin saja, atau karena Chakra Ashura?'tanya Kurama**

'ya mungkin karena itu juga, jadi apa jutsu Raitonku sudah kembali?' Tanya Naruto

**'belum sepenuhnya, masih sebagian saja, sudah ya aku mau tidur' kata Kurama lalu kembali ter tidur**

'dasar' batin Naruto.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh mereka Akhirnya sampai di markas pasukan Rebelion

"Hei dimana pimpinan pasukan kalian?"tanya Jiraya pada penjaga markas itu

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya penjaga 1

"Bantua kecil dari konoha"jawab Naruto

"Oh, Mei-sama ada di dalam, silahkan Masuk" kata Penjaga 2 mempersilahkan Jiraya dan ketiga lainnya masuk

"Jadi kalian sudah sampai, Jiraya-dono siapa bocah kecil itu?" Tanya Mei pada Jiraya

"Dia" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto memotong dengan cepat

"Naruto Uzumaki, berapa jumlah pasukan lawan?" Tanya Naruto setelah memperkenalkan diri

Bletak

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Gaki, itu tidak sopan"kata Jiraya

"Jumlah pasukan kami Lima Ratus, lebih detailnya Dua Ratus Lima Puluh Joūnin, dan Dua Ratus Lima Puluh Chunin, sedangkan pasukan Yagura Seribu"jawab Mei pada pertanyaan Naruto

"Pasukan yagura terdiri dari berapa benteng?"tanya Naruto membuat semua orang heran

"Lima, masing-masing Dua Ratus pasukan disetiap benteng" jawab Mei

"Ero-Sennin mau ambil seratus pasukan Lima puluh Jounin dan Lima puluh Chunin untuk menghadapi benteng pertama

"Asuma-Sensei juga sama seperti Ero-Senin tapi kalian menghadapi benteng ke dua, Kakashi-Sensei juga ambil paasukan jumlah yang sama dengan Ero-Sennin dan hadapi Benteng ketiga, Dan aku akan menghadapi benteng ke empat dengan Duapuluh pasukan, sisanya ikut dengan Mei-san menghadapi benteng kelima, jika bisa Sebaiknya Mei-san hadapi Yagura secara langsung di tempat berbeda dari pasukan kelima dan suruh pemefanng pedang itu pimpin pasukan ke lima" kata Naruto

"Kau gila bocah, menghadapi pasukan ke emoat hqnyq dengan dua puluh pasukan, kau cari mati" kata Mei

"Ku pastikan aku tidak akan terluka, dan kita akan menyerang besok" kata Naruto

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin menghadapi Dua Ratus pasukan dengan kekuatan seratus Joūnin, Lima puluh ANBU, serta Lima puluh Chunin hanya dengan du puluh pasukan"kata Asuma

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru,Shodaime Hokage, dan Nindaime Hokage, kenapa aku tidaj bisa mengalahkan duaratus pasukan Yagura"kata Naruto membuat mereka semua kecuali Jiraya dan Kakashi terkejut

"Kau mengalahkan Orochimaru serta kedua Dewa Shinobi?" Tanya Mei yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto

"Ya" bukan Naruto yang menjawab tapi Jiraya.

Mendengae itu Mei dan yang lain termasuk Asuma masih belum percaya

"Apa iya?" Tanya Asuma

Merasa di remehkan Naruto meningkatkan tekanan Chakranya membuat beberapa orang pingsan dan Jiraya sesak Nafas. Setelah cukup lama Naruto kemudian menormalkan kembali tekanan Chakranya

"Masih meremehkanku?"tanya Naruto

"Hah ti-tidak hah"kata Asuma dengan Nafas yang berusaha di atur. Sedangkan Mei hanya bergedik Ngeri merasakan tekanan chakra milik Naruto.

"Hoi kau mau memancing pasuka Yagura kemari?"tanya Jiraya

"Tidak" jawab Naruto

"Hah dasar" kata Jiraya menghela nafas.

**UNKNOW PLACE**

"Tekanan chakra siapa ini? bahkan melebihi tekanan chakra milik Madara" kata seseorang Bertopeng dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya.

"sebaiknya aku mewaspadai pemilik Tekanan chakra tadi" lanjutnya lagi kemudian menghilang bagai di telan Angin.

**SKIP**

"Baiklah kita mulai penyerangannya" kata Naruto. Lalu semua pasuka Rebelion beserta pemimpin setiap pasukan menghilang ke tempat lawan mereka

**JIRAYA DAN PASUKAN REBELION 1 VS PAAUKAN PERTAMA YAGURA**

"wah lihat siapa yang datang, pasukan bodoh yang di pimpin Salah satu sari tiga Sennin legendaris" kata pemimpin pasukan pertama Yagura dengan Nada mengejek

"Hoi, jangan remehkan kami" kata salah satu pasukan Rebelion kemudian melesat kearah pemimpin pasukan Yagura dan beradu taijutsu melihat itu pasuka Rebelion lain merapal handseal

**"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

**"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

**"Hyouton : Hyouryuu no Jutsu"**

**"Yoton : Yoryuuku no Jutsu"**

**"Suiton : Suisuryuu no Jutsu"** kata Beberapa pasukan Rebelion dan melesatkan jurus masing-masing. Beberapq pasukan Yagura terkena jurus yang di keluarkan pasuka Rebwlion dan lainnya berhasil menghindar

"Ayo pasuakn Rebelion perlihatkan kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya" teriak jiraya menyemangati pasukan Rebelion

"Yaa" teriak Anggota Jiraya

Jiraya kemudian merapal handseal

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamabunta"**kata Jiraya mensumom Gamabunta

"Ada apa Petapa Mesum?" Tamya Gamanunta

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menghadapi pasukan itu" kata jiraya menunjuk pasukan Yagura yang bertempur dengan pasukan Rebelion "Yamg mengunakan Hitai-Atte Kirigakure" lanjutnya. Gamabuntapun turut ikut bertarung bersama jitaya dan pasukannya Rebelion

'Sisa Delapan puluh lagi pasukan pertama Yagura akan Kalah' batin Jiraya 'tapi pasukanku tinggal Lima puluh' lanjutnya masih membatin

"Kalian semua mundur aku akan menggunakan jutsu mematikan" perintah jiraya menyuruh pasukanmya mundur dan merapal handseal yang rumit dengan cepat

**"Katon : Ryuugukokyurukami no Jutsu"**teriak Jiraya kemudian menyemburkan sembilan Naga api berukuran seperti Gamabunta.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh"teriak pasukan Yagura

"Hah hah, sisa Enam orang yang tersisa kuserahkan pada kalian" kata jiraya kemudian pingsan

'Kau berlebihan Jiraya' batin Gamabunta kemudian menghilang.

Kemudian beberapa pasukan Rebelion merapal Handseal

**"Suiton : Suiryuukou no Jutsu"**

**"Hyouton : Sensuryuuhyouku"**

**"Hyouton : Hyoukarryuu no Jutsu"**

**"Suiton : Tsuin Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

**"Yoton : Yoryuuka no Jutsu"**teriak beberapa pasukan Rebelion dan melesatkan serangan mereka ke arah pasukan Yagura yang tersiasa.

"aaarrrrgggggghhh"teriak sisa pasukan Yagura.

"Pasukan Rebelion pertama sukses"teriak mereka.

**DENGAN ASUMA DAN PASUKAN REBELION 2 VS PASUKAN 2 YAGURA**

"hah hah hah, sekarang bagaimana Asuma-san?" Tanya pasukan Rebelion

"berapa sisa pasukan kita?" Tanya Asuma sambil tetap mengamati pertarungan.

"Empat puluh, sedangkan pasukan mereka sisa Enam puluh" jawabnya.

" sudah waktunya aku turun tangan" kata Asuma merapal Handseal

**"Doton : Shubicikururyuu no Takuto"**kata Asuma kemudian naga tanah berjumlah Lima menyerang pasukan Yagura

"Aarrrggghh" teriak Pasukan Yagura yang terkena serangan Asuma

"Sialan kau" teriak pemimpin pasukan Yagura kemudian merapal handseal

**"Suiton : Suiryuughouku no Jutsu"**teriaknya. Kemudian Naga Air raksasa yang ukurannya tiga kali naga air biasa tercipta dan melesat kearah Asuma yang tengah meraal handseal

**"Doton :Doryuujohekuki"**kata Asuma. Kemudian tercipta dinding tanah yang berlapis melindunginya dari naga air

Blaaarrr

Ledakan terjadi setelah dua jutau itu berbenturan. Setelah itu Asuma kembali merapal Handseal

**"Doton : Domajumiku no Jutsu"**kata Asuma. Kemudian tanah yang di injak pasukan Yagura menjadi tanah runcing uang menusuk tubuh mereka dari bawah.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh"teriak pasukan Yagura

"sisa dua orang, akan ku akhiri" kata asuma kemudian menghilang dan muncul di depan dua pasukan Yaguta yang tersisa dan menusuk mereka Dengan Kunai kesayangannya.

"Aarrggghh" teriak kedua shinobi itu.

"Akhirnya sekesai juga"gumam Asuma

"Yah berhasil" teriak Pasukan Rebelion

**DENGAN KAKASHI DAN PASUKANNYA VS PASUKAN 3 YAGURA**

Saat ini Kakashi dan pasukannya sedang bertempur habis habisan menghadapi pasukan ketiga Yagura

"Kakashi-san sisa pasukan kita tinggal Lima puluh orang sedangkan mereka sisa enapuluh lima" lapor salah satu pasukan Rebelion

Kakashi langaung merapal handseal setelah mendengar laporan itu.

**"Raiton : Rakuratoru no Jutsu"**kata Kakashi kemudina membentangkan tangannya ke langit. Tiba-tiba laser petir dari langit melesat menyerang pasukan ketiga Yagura.

"aarrrgggghhhhh"teriak pasukan Yagura. Hampir semua tewas dalam serangan Kakashi itu dan hanya menyisakan satu orang.

"Hah hah hah, rupanya benar kata Sasuke, jutsu ini menguras hampir semua Chakraku" kata Kakashi.

Sedangkan pasukan Yagura yang terakhir mulai merapal handseal

**"Suiton : Suimazo"**teriak pasukan Yagura itu. Kemudian sebuah monster air datang menyerangnya.

**"Doton : Doryuuheki no Jutsu"**kata Asuma.

"yare yare, ka u datang di saat yang tepat Asuma"kata Kakashi

Asuma kemudian melesat ke arah pasukan yagura itu dan terus menyerangnya dengan kunai andalannya.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung, Asuma akhirnya berhasil membunuh bawahan Yagura itu.

**DENGAN NARUTO DAN PASUKANNYA VS PASUKAN 4 YAGURA**

Saat ini Naruto tengah bertarung dengan pasukan ke empat Yagura. Belum ada pasukan Naruto yang tewas, sedangkan pasukan yagura hanya menyisahkan Dua puluh orang Saja.

melihat pasukan Yang mulai mengurang drastis ia kemudian merapal Handseal.

**"Fūuton : Kzeyukurakami no Jutsu"**kata Naruto. Setelah itu Badai angin yang dahsyat menyayat semua pasukan yagura yang tersisa.

"hah lemah sekali, bahkan tidak ada satupun pasukanku yang mati, hanya dua orang saja yang terluka" gumam Naruto.

"Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke markas, jika para pemimpin pasukan sudah disana, suruh mereka istirahat yang tenang aku akan membantu Mei-san dulu" perintah Naruto. Pasukan yang di pimpin Naruto pun kembali ke markas pasukan Rebelion. Sedangkan Naruto pergi ke area pasukan ke lima yang di pimpin Mei.

**PASUKAN REBWLION 5 VS PASUKAN YAGURA 5**

saat ini pasukan Rebelion ke lima yang di pimpin oleh Ao dan Chojuru tengah berjuang untuk mengalahkan pasukan terakhir Yagura.

Melihat pasukan rebelion yang hanya tersisa Tiga puluh orang dan pasukan Yagura masih tersisa Enam pukuh orang itu Naruto kemudian datang membantu mereka.

"Yo kalian butuh bantuan?" Tanya Naruto di balas anggukan

" bagaimana dengan pasukan Anda?" Tanya Ao

"Kami sudah menang" jawab Naruto membuat pasukan Ao dan Chojuru terkejut. Setelah itu Naruti merapal Handseal yang sangat rumit.

**"Hyouton : Kamirozukusanebon no Jutsu"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tercipta hujan Sanebon es yang membantai pasukan Yagura. Melihat jutsu itu pasukan Rebelion sangat terkejut dan membatin 'untung dia kawan kami, jika dia yang menjadi lawan bagaimana nasib kami nantinya' batin para Pasukan itu.

"Mei dan Yaguta bertarung Dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka bertarung di hutan Naruto-san"jawab Ao.

"Sebaiknya kalian keblai ke markas, aku akan membantu Mei"kata Naruto di balas angguka oleh pasukan itu dan mulai kembali ke markas.

**DI MARKAS PASUKAN REBELION**

saat ini tiga pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Jiraya, Asuma, dan Kakashi sudah berada di markas.

setelah beberapa menit salah satu dari mereka melihat pasukan Naruto yag berjalan ke arah markas

"Kemana Naruto?" Tanay Kakashi

"Naruto-san bilang dia akan membantu pasuka Mei-sama, juga dia bioang sebaiknya kalian istirahat" jawab salah satu dari mereka

"apa, kita harus membantu Naruto"kata Asuma

"Tidak usah, percaya saja dia akan kembali" kata Kakashi yang yengah tiduran

"Tapi""sudahlah Asuma" belum selesai dengan ucapannya Jiraya memotong dengan tiba-tiba

"Eh, anda sudah bangun?"tanya Asuma

"Kau sedah melihatnya kan Asuma" jawab Jiraya.

**DENGAN MEI**

"menyerah lah Mei, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"kata Yagura dengan Sombong

"cih tidak akan" kata Mei

"Dasar wanita bodoh, kau akan" belum selesai dengan ucapannya, tiba-tiba naga air datang dan menyerangnya dari samping

"Yo, Mei-san aku datang membantu" kata Naruto

"Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya Yagura

"Aku bocah"jawab Naruto asal-asalan membuat Yagura Marah

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Mei-san" kata Naruto kemudian merapal handseal

"**RAITON : GAMIRYOKURAIRU NO JUTSU" **kata Naruto. Kemudian dari langit jatuh pedang petir uang mengarah ke Yagura dengan cepat. Karena terlalu cepat membuat Yagura tidak bisa menghindar

"Aarrrhgggg"teriak Yagura.

"Kau akan ku bunuh bocah"kata Yagura. Kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi Sanbi.

"Akhirnya kau keluar Sanbi"gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan merapal handseal.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**kata Naruto kemudian tercipta asap. Setelah Asap itu menghilang Naruto sudah berada di kepala Gamabunta.

melihat apa yang ada di depannya, Gamabunta berkata

" apa kau tidak bisa tidak menghadapi Biju jika mensumonku?"tanya Gamabunta

"Entahlah"jawab Naruto

"Graaahhh" teriak Sanbi lalu menyerang Gamabunta dengan bola Air.

'Ini akan sulit'batin Gamabunta.

Naruto kemusian merapal Handseal yang agak rumit

**"RAITON : KIZUKURYUURASHI"**kata Naruto kemudian dari langit turun Peluru-peluru petir yang mengarah ke Sanbi

"Goaaarrrhh"teriak Sanbi yang kesakita. Naruto kembali merapal Handseal.

**"Fūuton : kazekuryuukami"**teriak Naruro kemudian Naga angin berukuran super besar yang bahkan lebih besat dari Sanbi melesat ke arah Sanbi membuat Sanbi terlempar.

"bocah bukan hal mudah menghadapi sanbi" kata Gamabunta

"Gamabunta, tolong alihkan perhatian Sanbi, aku ingin mengumpulkan chakra"kata Naruto.

"Baik" kaga Gamabunta. Naruto kemudian Turun dari kepala Gamabunta dan mengumoulkan Chakra Kyuubi.

'Kurama tolong ya' kata Naruro melalui Telepati. Sedangkan Kurama hanya menyeringai dan memberi Naruto seluruh Chakranya.

Setelah lima menit Naruto akhirnya sudah masuk kedalam Mode Biju.

"Gamabunta kau boleh pergi" kata Naruto. Gama bunta kemudian menengok kearah Naruto. Ia terkwjut melihat dan merasakan chakra dan tubuh Naruto yang masuk kedalam Mode Biju.

'Kurasa dia sangat hebat'batin Gamabubta kemudian menghilang

"Sekarang akulah lawanmu Sanbi"teriak Naruto.

Naruti kemudian menciptakan Rasenshuriken dengan bantuan Chakra Kyuubi.

"Rasakan jurus pamungkasku **BIJU RASENSHURIKEN**" teriak Naruto melemparkan Biju Rasenshurikennya kearah Sanbi.

Sanbi yang terkena serangan Naruto itu langsung kembali ke wujud Yagura.

"Uhuk uhuk, si-siapa kau Se-sebenarnya?"tanya Yagura.

"Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan mendamaikan dunia" jawab Naruto. Mendengar jawaban Naruro Yagura tersenyum tipis. Naruti kemudian mendekati Yagura

"**FUINJUTSU : BIJUUKUMIKUHO"**kata Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang sudah di beri mantra Fuin ke perut Yagura. Setelah itu Sanbi keluar dari tubuh Yagura.

"Pergilah Sanbi"kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Sanbi kemudian pergi entah Kemana.

"Wah wah, sangat menarik"kata seseorang bertopeng yang tiba-tiba Muncul

"Uchiha Obito"kata Naruto penuh penekanan

"Da-darimana kau tau?"tanya Obito yang terkejut

"Chakra pada mata Kirimu hampir sama dengan chakra mata kanan Kakashi, dan dari cerita yang kudenga mata Sharingan pada Kakashi"jawab Naruto

'Jika aku bertarung, pasti aku akan kalah mengigat chakra Kyuubi yang sudah dikuasainya, juga pertarungan tadi' bati Obito

"Kita aan bertemu lagi nanti Naruto"kata Obito yang kemudian menghilang dengan Kamui.

Setelah Obito pergi. Ia kemudian oergi ke tempat Mei

"Pertarungan yang Hebat"kata Mei yang tersenyum.

"Aku sempat kaget saat mengetahui kau Jinchuriki Kyuubi, dan juga kemampuanmu sudah seyara dengan Kage"lanjut Mei Masih memuji Naruto

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda Mei-san, dan sebaiknya anda menjaga Rahasia tadi"kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto"kata Mei

"Sebaiknya Kita kembali ke markas"kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun kembali kemarkas.

**SKIP**

"yo, sudah kembali rupanya"katq Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Mei.

"bagaimana, apa kalian berhasil mengalahkan Yagura?" Tanya Jiraya

"ya"jawab Mei

"Aku ingin istirahat, chakraku terkuras cukup banyak"kata Naruto kemudian melangkah ke sofa dan tertidur

'Dasar'batin Kakashi dan Jiraya

'Bocah yang menarik'batin Mei

"Dasar, dia itu benar-benar bodoh, sudah pasti chakranya terkuras habis ia membantu dua pasukan dan juga melawan seorang kage, Baka"gumam Asuma.

"Dua hari lagi kita kembali ke desa" kata Jiraya

"Yah" kata Asuma Dan Kakashi.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Jiraya, Naruto, Kakashi, dan Asuma sedang berada di gerbang di desa Kirigakure

"Nah semua kami pamit dulu, dan Mei kau tenang saja aku akan memberi surat perjanjian kerjasama antara Kiri dan Konoha ini kepada Tsunade"kata Jiraya

"Yah selamat jalan, lain kali mampirlah kemari"kata Mei.

Mereka ber emoat pun melakukan perjalanan kembali ke konoha.

**SKIP**

Saat ini tim yang di pimoin jiraya sudah sampai di gedung Hokage.

"lapor Hime, misi sukses dan juga" kata Jiraya menyerahkan surat gulungan pada Tsunade

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade

"Baca saja" kata Jiraya. Tsunade pun membaca isi dari Gulungan itu

"Begitu yah, baiklah kalian boleh kembali" kata Tsunade

'Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan Naruto'batin Tsunade.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto Punya MK

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama. Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Saat ini tim yang di pimpin jiraya sudah sampai di gedung Hokage.

"lapor Hime, misi sukses dan juga" kata Jiraya menyerahkan surat gulungan pada Tsunade

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade

"Baca saja" kata Jiraya. Tsunade pun membaca isi dari Gulungan itu

"Begitu yah, baiklah kalian boleh kembali" kata Tsunade

'Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan Naruto'batin Tsunade.

~~~~~CHAPTER 6~~~~~

Saat ini Naruto akan berlatih bersama Jiraya yang berencana mengajari Naruto Sage Mode

"Hei Ero-Sennin, apa latihan yang akan kau berikan?"tanya Naruto

"Latihan menguasai Senjutsu dan Sage Mode"jawab Jiraya membuat Naruto terkejut

"Bukankah Sage Mode dan Senjutsu hanya bisa di pelajari saat seseorang berumur limabelas tahun keatas"kata Naruto

"Mungkin iya, tapi aku yakin dengan Chakra yang kau miliki dan juga otak mu yang jauh lebih jenius dari Tou-San mu kau pasti mampu menguasainya"kata Jiraya

"Tapi""Sudahlah kau lakukan saja"kata jira memotong ucapan Naruto. Tiba tiba Tubuh Naruto menghialng dalam kepulan Asap.

**MYOUBOKUZAN**

"selamat datang Gaki"kata Gamabunta menyambut Naruto

"Ugh sial, padahal aku belum siap"kata Naruto

"Sudah ayo kita temua Fukasaku-Jiji, dia akan melatihmu menguasai Senjutsu dan Mode Sage"kata Gamabunta.

"Gamakichi, antar Naruto ke tempat Fukasaku-jiji"perintah Gamabunta pada Anaknya

"Baik Ayah, ayo Nii-san"kata Gamakichi dan melangkah di ikuti Naruto.

**TEMPAT FUKASAKU**

Saat ini Naruto dan Gamakichi sudah berada di tempat Fukasaku

"Naruto-nii ini tempat Fukasaku-jiji, aku pergi dulu"kata Gamakichi kemudian pergi

Naruto kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Fukasaku.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi"kata Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit Fukasaku datang membuka pintu.

"Ah, kau pasti Naruto, Jadi kau yang akan belajar Senjutsubdan Sage Mode?"tanya Fukasaku

"Iya"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan melatihmu"kata Fukasaku.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung di beri latihan Ekstrim.

**SKIP**

sudah satu minggu Naruto berlatih bersama Fukasaku dan beberapa Katak lain, sekarang ia sudah menguasai Senjutsu dan Sage Mode dengan Sempurna

"Aku tidak Menyangka kau bisa menguasai Senjutsu dan Sage Mode sempurna hanya dalam satu minggu, aku bangga padamu Naruto"puji Fukasaku

"Terima Fukasaku-jiji, ini juga berkat bantuanmu, terima kasih sudah membantu dan melatihku"kata Narutio berterima kasih

"Iya, sama-sama"kata Fukasaku

"Aku harus segera kembali ke konoha"kata Naruto

"Iya, dan berkunjunglah kemari jika kau tidak sibuk"kata Fukasaku

"Akan ku usahakan Jiji, jaa"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Kurasa kau memang anak dalam ramalan itu, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto'batin Fukasaku.

**KONOHA**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan barat Konoha.

"Huh, sebaiknya aku ke ruang Baa-san meminta Misi, sudah lama aku tidak melaksanakan misi"kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah kantor Hokage.

Setelah beberapa menit , Naruto akhirnya sampai di Kantir Hokage dan masuk lewat jendela.

"Wah ada apa ini, kenapa ada dua Chunin dan dua Genin?"tanya Naruto yang melihat Neiji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji berada di ruang Hokage

"Ah kebetulan kau sudah kembali Naruto, kau akan kembali menjalankan Misi,bersama mereka"jawab Tsunade

"Hei apa kau sudah selesai dengan latihan mu?"tanya Jiraya

"Hn"jawab Naruto membuat Jiraya sedikit kesal "misi apa?"tanya Naruto

"Mencari dan membawa Sasuke yang dibawa pergiboleh Ninja Bunyi"jawab Tsunade

"Oh"jawab Naruto "aaappppaaa, sasuke diculik" teriak Naruto yang baru sadar

"Kau telat terkejut Naruto"kata ShikamaruShikamaru

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Joūnin, Naruto"kata Neiji yang masih tidak percaya jika dirinya Dilampaui oleh Naruto

"Aku memang lebih hebat dari kalian bukan, dan sebaiknya kita Cepat selamatkan Teme"kata Naruto

"Naruto, kau pemimpin Tim ini"kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kalian semua ayo cepat kita susul mereka" kata Naruto lalu melompat pergi dari jendela.

**SKIP**

saat ini Naruto, Shikamaru, Neiji, Kiba, dan Chouji sedang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk mengejar Sasuke yang di culik.

"bagaimana Sasuke bisa di culik?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka menculik sasuke Saat Sasuke sedang tertidur, mereka juga membius Sasuke membuat Sasuke tidak bangun dalam waktu yang cukup Lama"jawab Shikamaru

"Begituyah"kata Naruto

'Sialan kau Orochimaru'batin Naruto.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Berhenti"kata Naruto.

"Neiji coba lacak keberadaan mereka dengan Byakuganmu"perintah Naruto

Neiji kemudian mengangguk dan mengaktivkan Byakugannya.

"Satu kilo meter dari tempat kita di arah jam Sebelas"kata Neiji

"Kita kejar mereka" kata Naruto.

Mereka kemudan melanjutkan perjalanan.

**N.T.T.P**

"Wah wah wah ada kelinci di sini"kata Kidomaru kemudian melempar kunai ke arah pohon di depan Tayuya.

"Yare yare, aku ketahuan"kata Naruto

"Cih, Konoha memang bodoh, mengirim sampah sepertimu untuk mengejar kami"kata Sakon

"Meremehkan lawan tidak baik loh"kata Naruto yang merapal Handseal

**"FŪUTON HIJUTSU : KAZEKYUUMIRURYUUKAMI"**kata Naruto. Kemudian Sembilan Naga Angin berukuran Sembilan Kali Kyuubi melesat menyerang mereka.

"Aaarggghhh"teriak Jirobo dan Kidomaru yang tidak sempat menghindar, sedangkan Sakon dan Tayuya berhasil menjauh.

"Sial, Jirobo kau urus dia, aku akan membawa bocah ini dan Kidomaru yang terluka bersama Tayuya" kata Sakon

"Hah iya"kata Jirobo yang memasuki Jotai level dua

Sakon, Tayuya, dan Kidomaru yang di gemdong Sakon pergi membawa sebuag tempat yang menjadi tempat Sasuke di kurung agar tidak kabur.

Setelah itu Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neiji keluar.

"Chouji kau lawan dia, biar aku dan yang lain yang mengejar Mereka"perintah Naruto

"Baik"kata Chouji

kemudian Naruto dan Lainnya kecuali Chouji mengejar Sakon, Tayuya, dan Kidomaru yang membawa Sasuke.

Saat ingin pergi mengejar penculik Sasuke mereka dihadang Jirobo, jirobo langsung di serang Choji.

"Lawanmu aku" kata Chouji.

"Kalian kejar saja Penculik Sasuke biar aku yang menghadapi dia"kat Chouji. Mereka pun kemudian mengejar penculik Sasuke.

"Akan ku hajar kau, gendut" kata Jirobo

"Apa Ku bilang gendut, kau lebuh gendut sialan"kata chouji kemudian merapal Handsea

**"Baika no Jutsu"**tubuh chouji kemudian menjadi bola yang menyerang Jirobo tapi mampu di hindari oleh Jirobo walaupun tubuhnya Masih terluka Akibat serangan Naruto.

**DENGAN NARUTO**

"hei Naruto, apa kau yakin Chouji bisa mengatasi musuhnya?"tanya Kiba

"jangan remehkan Chouji, ia adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat"kata Naruto.

"Iay Chouji juga memiliki pil yang hanya di miliki klan Akimichi, taoi jika ia memakan satu pil terlarang ia bisa saja mati"kata Shikamaru membuat mereka sebua terkejut kecuali Naruto.

'Kuharap kau tidak memakan pil merah itu, Chouji'batin Shikamaru.

**KEMBALI KE CHOUJI**

Saat ini chouji sedang mengeluarkan tiga pil aneh dan memakan salah aatu pil yang berwarna hijau

Tiba tiba kekuatan chouji meningkat menjadi lenih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau makan itu?"tanya Jirobo

"Pil istimewa ini meningkatkan kekuatanku, aku akan menghabisimu"kata Chouji dan melesat kearah Jirobo.

Chouji terus menyerang Jirobo dengan Tinju dari tangannya yang membesar. Merasa terdesak Jirobo kemudian merapal Handseal

**"DOTON : SHIJUBUKI NO** **JUTSU"**teriak Jirobo. Kemudian tanah di sekitarnya terangkat dan menyerang Chouji. Melihat itu chouji berusaha mengindari dan berhasil menghindari hanpir semua batu yang belesat ke arahnya kecuali satu batu yang berhasil mengenainya.

Merasa kekurangan Chakra Choukji kemudian memakan pil kuning.

"Akan kubalas kau"kata Chouji kemudian kembali melesat ke arah Jirobo.

**DENGAN NARUTO**

Saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya masih mengejar tim bunyi yang menculik Sasuke.

"apa Chouji bisa mengejar kita?"tanya Kiba

"Sebaiknya kita buat Tanda agar Chouji bisa mengejar kita"kata Naruto. Kemudian ia mengambil Kunai dari kantong senjatanya dan mulai membuat tanda.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan"kata Naruto. Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengejar pencukik Sasuke.

**KEMBALI KE CHOUJI**

Saat ini Chouji sedang terdesak oleh Jirobo yang telah memasuki Jotai terakhir

"Kau sudah kalah bocah"kata Jirobo.

Chouji kemudian mengambik pil terakhir.

'Maaf teman-teman, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian'batin Chouji**  
><strong>

**"NINPO :** **MUSHICUBU"**kata Seseorang. Tiba-tiba ribuan serangga menyerang Jirobo.

"Apa-apaan ini, aaaarrrrgggghhhhh"teriak Jirobo. Kemudian Chouji melesat dan mengumpulkan Chakranya pada tangan kanan lalu memukul dada Jirobo membuat Jiribo terlempar dan mati.

Chouji kemudian melihat ke samping.

"Hah hah te-terima kasih shi-shino-san"kata Chouji kemudian pingsan karena kehabisan Chakra.

"Sebaiknya aku menjaganya dulu"gumam Shino yang melihat Chouji pingsan.

**DENGAN NARUTO**

"mau kemana lagi kalian?"tanya Naruto yang melihat pasukan bunyi.

"kurang ajar, rupanya Kau masih bisa mengejar kami, dan lagi kau ternyata tidak sendiri"kata Kidomaru.

Naruti tanpa pikir panjang kemudian merapal handseal

**"FŪUTON : KAZEAMESANEBON NO JUTSU"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian sanebon angin jatus menyerang Kidomaru, Tayuya, dan Sakon. Kidomaru mati karena serangan itu karena sebelummya sudah terkena serangan Naruto.

"serahkan Sasuke maka kalian akan ku ampuni"kata Naruto

"Cih tidak akan"kata Tayuya. Naruto kembali merapal handseal

**"FŪUTON KAMIJUTSU : JUURYUUKAZEKAMI NO JUTSU"**kata Naruto. Kemudian sepuluh Naga Angin berukuran Sepuluh kali Kyuubi melesat dengan Cepat ke arah mereka.

whuuussshhh dhuaarrr

Jurus Naruto menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat parah. Sakon Dan Tayuya juga Mati mengenaskan. Sedangkan tempat Di letakkan hancur. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih pingsan.

anggota tim Naruto terkejut melihat jutsu Naruto. Setelah tadi juga mereka melihat Naruto menggunakan Jurus Angin, tapibyang sekarang kebih mematikan.

Naruti kemudian memeriksa tubuh Sasuke. Ia terkejut saat melihat segel gaib di pundaknya.

'Sialan, kau benar-benar merepotkan Orochimaru'batin Naruto kemudian menyiapkan Fuinjutsunya.

**"FUINJUTSU : KUTOSAMUJUIN NO FUIN"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tangan Naruto yang sudah di beri mantra Fuin bersinar. Naruto kemudian menempelkan tangannya yang sudah diberi Fuin ke pundak Sasuke yang memiliki tanda segel Gaib.

"kita kembali"kata Naruto kemudian meketakkan tubuh Sasuke di pundaknya.

**UNKNOW PLACE**

"dia benar-benar menarik bukan"kata pria bertopeng A.K.A Tobi pada pria berambut orange dengan wajah yang penuh tindikan

"hn, Jinchukiri Kyuubi adalah ancaman besar, aku harua begerak cepat"kata Orang itu A.K.A Pein

"Kau tinggu saja Tiga tahun lagi"kata Tobi

"Hn, baiklah"kata Pein. Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto, Neiji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino sedang berada di kantor hokage

"lapor Baa-san, misi sukses dan juga Kami melihat Shino sedang bersama Chouji saat kami kembali"kata Naruto

"Aku memang menyuruhnya"kata Tsunade

"Ini misi yang menyebalkan, kami tidak memiliki tugas selain melacak"kata Meiji dan Kiba

"Kalian masih mending, aku tidak melakukan apapun"kata Shikamaru. Kemudian Neiji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menatap Naruto.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak"jawab mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali"kata Tsunade.

Mereka pun kembali kerumah mereka kecuali Naruto yang memilih menjenguk Lee

**N.T.T.P**

"Yo Lee, bagaimana pengobatanmu?"tanya Naruto

"berjalan lancar, dan juga kondisiku mulai membaik"jawab Lee.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kunainya

"Ini gulungan Tekhnuk dan gerakan Taijutsu, kuharap bermanfaat untukmu"kata Naruto

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san"kata Lee

"Iya"kata Naruto

"Ah Lee, aku harus segera pergi, ada beberapa Urusan"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang. Sedangkan Lee hanya tersenyum.

**N.T.T.P**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan di barat Konoha. Ia melatih tekhnik Raitonnya.

"Wah wah wah saat sudah memiliki kekuatan besar, kau masih berkatih juga rupanya"kata Kakashi

"aku harus bisa melinsungi orang yang berharga bagiku"kata Naruto

"Aku tidak menyagka kau juga menguasai Raiton"kata Kakashi.

"iya, tapi aku harap kau mau menyimpannya, usahakan hanya Ero-senin, kau dan Tsunade Baa-san serta Sizhune-Nee yang tau Sensei"kata Naruto

"akan Ku usahakan, tapi pasti itu semua akan terbongkar ke seluruh warga Desa dan Shinobi desa Konoha akan Tau cepat atau lambat"kata Kakashi

"aku tau, tapi setidaknya mereka jangan tau sekarang"kata Naruto

"Yare yare baiklah, akan aku lakukan"kata Kakashi. Kemudian ia pergi dari temoat latihat Naruto.

Setelah berlatih cukuplama setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi, Naruto kemudian pulang ke apartemennya.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan di barat Konoha. Ia melatih tekhnik Raitonnya.

"Wah wah wah saat sudah memiliki kekuatan besar, kau masih berlatih juga rupanya"kata Kakashi

"aku harus bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku"kata Naruto

**"Aku tidak menyagka kau juga menguasai Raiton"kata Kakashi.**

"iya, tapi aku harap kau mau menyimpannya, usahakan hanya Ero-senin, kau dan Tsunade Baa-san serta Sizhune-Nee yang tau Sensei"kata Naruto

"akan Ku usahakan, tapi pasti itu semua akan terbongkar ke seluruh warga Desa dan Shinobi desa Konoha akan Tau cepat atau lambat"kata Kakashi

"aku tau, tapi setidaknya mereka jangan tau sekarang"kata Naruto

"Yare yare baiklah, akan aku lakukan"kata Kakashi. Kemudian ia pergi dari temoat latihat Naruto.

Setelah berlatih cukuplama setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi, Naruto kemudian pulang ke apartemennya.

**NARUTO TO THE PAST**

**Dislaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto x**

**Rated** : T semi M

**Summary** : Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk memperbaiki kelasahan yang ia buat di masa lalu. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru

**Warning : **Gaje, Abal, Typo, Alur Ngebut atau hancur, OOC, Dll.

-C.H.A.P.T.E.R 7-

Pagi yang indah di Desa shinobi paling hebat Konoha Gakure no Sato. desa shinobi terkuat diantara Lima desa elemental lainnya.

Saat ini, Seorang pria berambut Kuning Dengan pakaian Joūnin yang sama serti pakaian Joūnin Yondaime Hokage sedang berada di kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi.

"Jadi, apa misi hari ini?"tanya Sang pria Blonde A.K.A Naruto Uzumaki.

"S rank Mission, mencari Missing-nin S-Rank, Yakuzu Shitami"kata Tsunade

"Dia berasal dari desa mana?"tanya Naruto

"Iwagakure"jawab sang Hokage ke lima itu

"Hidup atau mati?"tanya Naruto

"Mati"jawab sang hokage

"Dia sekarang dimana?"tanya Naruto

"Hutan perbatasan konoha Gakure"jawan Tsunade

"Aku sendiri saja, aku pegi dulu"kata Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilatan Kuning

'Hiraishinnya sudah sempurna eh'batin sang Hokage kelima.

**With Naruto**

Setelah Naruto diberitahu bahwa Misinya mencari Missing-nin, Naruto langsung pergi mencari keberadaan Yakuzu Shitami di hutan perbatasan Konoha.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan Buruannya.

"Yakuzu Shitami, S-rank Missing-Nin Iwagakure, aku di pernitahkan Hokage untuk membunuhmu"kata Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Yakuzu

"Coba saja"kata Yakuru tersenyum meremehkan.

Kemudian Naruto merapal handseal yang cukup rumit.

**"Suijin : Mizuryuujyu no Jutsu"**Teriak Naruto. Kemudian sepuluh Naga air berukuran Raksasa mekesat ke arah Yakuzu yang sedang merapal handseal

**"Doton : Jirujyuumatsu no Jutsu"**teriak Yakuzu. Kemudian sepuluh dinding tanah berlapis mengelilingi Yakuzu dan melindunginya dari Naga Air Naruto.

Dhuarrrr

Ledakan terjadi saat jutsu Naruto berbenturan dengan dinding ciptaan Yakuzu menciptakan asap tebal yang mengelilingi Yakuzu. tanpa Yakuzu Sadari, Naruto sudah menyiapkan Rasengan di tangannya dan siap menghantamkannya pada Yakuzu.

Merasa Naruto tidak akan siao menerima serangannya, Yakuzu melompat kelur dari asao itu dan bersiao meninju Naruto. Tapi, Naruto malah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di belakang Yakuzu

**"Rasengan"**kata Naruto. Lalu menghantamkan Rasengannya kepunggung Yakuzu dan melompta kebelakang.

Dhuarrrr

ledakan kembali terjadi dan asap kembali mengekilingi Yakuzu. Yakuzu sendiri merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyiksanya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah

"Si-siapa K-ka-kau?"tanya Yakuzu terbata

"Naruti Uzumaki, kau tidak mendengarku tadi?"jawan dan tanya Naruto.

Yakuzu kemudian merapal handseal yang sangat rumit. Melihat itu, Naruto juga merapal handseal

**"Doton : Doujuiwataru"**gumam Yakuzu lirih. Setelah itu, tanah-tanah di sekitar Yakuzu terangkat dan melesat kearah Naruto

**"Mokujin : Mokukamijouhehaki"**Gumam Naruto. Kemudian Dinding kayu berlapis mengelilingi Naruto dan melindunginya.

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Suara ledakan terdengar setelah Tanah yang melesat kearah Naruto membentur dinding kayu berlapis. Merasa kesukitan menghadapi jutsu itu, Naruto merapal handseal yang sangat rumit.

**"Mokujin Hijutsu : Mokurukagaku"**gumam Naruto. Kemudian akar-akar tubuh dari tanah dan menusuk Yakuzu.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh"teriak Yakuzu. Kemudian dinding kayu berlapis Naruto di hilangkan

"Seharusnya tadi kau menyerahkan diri dan aku tidak perlu membunuhmu, tapi sayang kau yerlalu keras kepala"kata Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yakuzu.

**Skip**

saat ini Naruto sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan misi mencari dan membunuh Missing-Nin dari iwa Gakure bernama Yakuzu Kazumi.

"Apa kau merasa baikan?"tanya Naruto

"Iya, lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya"kata Sasuke

"Ada yang ingin ku beritau padamu"kata Naruto

"Apa itu?"tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Sebenarnya Itachi membantai Klan Uchiha karena Klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta terhadap konoha, para tetua sadar jika kudeta dilakukan, maka keadaan Konoha pasti akan memburuk dan memungkinkan Desa lain menyerang dan menciptakan perang, karena itulah paea tetua meminta Itachi membantai Klan Uchiha, tapu di tolak oleh Hokage ketiga, akhirnya diadakan Voting dan hasilnya Para tetua menang dan Itachi membantai Klan Uchiha dengan Satu syarat"kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut

"Da-dari ma-maana kau tau, dan apa syarat itu?"tanya Sasuke

"Syaratnya adalah Konoha akan merawatmu dan menjadikanmu shinobi hebat, soal dari mana aku tau, kau satu-satu nya oranf yang tau"kata Naruto kemudian menghela Nafas

"Aku berasal dari masa depan"kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut dan hampir pingsan

"Oh iya Itachi juga ingin kau membunuhnya agar kau mendapat Mangekyou suatu hari nanti, ia ingin kau bisa melindugi konoha"kata Naruto. Tanpa terasa, mata Sasuke yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil bintang segi enam (Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke)itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

Kemudian Sasuke menutup matanya dan tersenyum

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membawa Itachi-Nii pulang, Apa kau mau?"tanya Sasuke dijawab anggukan Dari Naruto

"Oh iya, kenapa aku merasa kekuatanku meningkat di mata?"tanya Sasuke

"Kau sudah mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan"jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Setelah selesai dari keterlejutannya, Naruto menceritakan semua tentang masa depan kepada Sasuke.

Naruto juga memberi tau jika Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke berbeda dari yang lain. Karena Mangekyounya bangkit dari rasa ingin melindungi, Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke tidak memiliki Efek apapu walau digunakan selama yang ia mau.

Kemudian Naruto juga memperlihatkan mata Sharingan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Yaitu Merah dengan pupil segi tiga yang bersatu dan memiliki bulatan kecil di setiap sudutnya dan juga sembilan Tomoe melingkari matanya.(Bayangkan Segitiga pada mata Eternal Sasuke bergabung dengan Mangekyou Madara dan di lingkari sembilan Tomoe.

Ketika Sasuke bertanya dari mana mata Itu, Naruto menjawab bahwa itu hadiah dari seseorang setelah ia dan Sasuke mengalahkan Kaguya Otsusuki. Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa pusing dan ia pingsan di kamar Rumah sakit Sasuke.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Setelah merasa sakut kepalanya mulai membaik, Naruto langsung betanya pada Kyuubi

"Apa yang terjadi, Kurama?"tanya Naruto

"Aku memberimj dua hadiah baru Naruto-kun"jawab sosok Cahaya yang datang dari belakang Naruto A.K.A Kami-Sama

"Kami-sam, kekuatan apa itu?"tanya Naruto.

"Holy Light dan Naga Terkuat, Gukamkryuzu"mata Kami. Laku tubuh Narutk bercahaya dan tercipta satu jeruji yang berisi Naga yang bercahaya.**  
><strong>

Kemudian Kami menghilang dan Naruto merasa memiliki kekuatan baru dan ia merasa sudah tau cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Ia kemudian berbicara demgan Naga pemberian Kami

"Halo Naga-San"sapa Naruto

"Panggil aku Ryuuzuka, apa gaki?"tanya Ruuzuka

"Ayo berteman"ajak Naruto

"Kau pasti hanya mau kekuatanku"kata Ryuuzuka

**"ia sudah kuat, buat apa ia ingin kekuatanmu"**kata Kyuubi

"diam bola bulu"ejek Ryuuzuka membuat Kyuubi kesal

"sudahlah kalian berdua, aku tidak butuh kekuatanmu, aku hanya ingin berteman"kata Naruto pada Ryuuzuka

'Kau benar Kami-Sama, bocah ini tidak tertarik dengan kekuatan'batin Ryuuzuka

"Baiklah"kaya Ryuuzuka

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"kata Naruto laku berkonsentrai untuk bangun.

**Real World**

"nghh"erang Naruto

"Sudah bangun?"tanya Sasuke yang sedang memakan tomat

"Apa ada jeruk?"tanya Naruto mencari buah kesukaannya.

Kemudian Sasuke melempar sebuah Jeruk pada Naruto lalu dukupas dan di makan oleh sang Bocah pirang.

**Skip**

saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di jalan untuk menuju ke Kantor Hokage. Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjalankan misi bersama.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih harus beristirahat karena baru menyelesaikan Misi S-Rank dua hari yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Naruto memaksa untuk ikut melaksanakan Misi dan akhirnya di izinkan.

"Ingat jaga rahasia ku"perintah Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Baiklah Tim7 sudah Lengkap, misi kalian adalah mengawal aktris untuk menuju ke Yukigakure, ini misi A-Rank"kata Tsunade

"Baiklah, tim temui aku di gerbang utama sepuluh menit lagi"kata Kakashi.

**Gerbang Utama**

Saat ini, Tim 7 Kecuali NaruKaka sudah berada di gerbang utama. Sasuke dan Sakura sefang menunggu Naruto dan Kakashi. Selang beberapa menit, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai.

"Kemana saja kalian?"tanya Sakura

"Tersesat di jalan kehidupan/hutan kematian"jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Jawaban mereka berdua membuat SasuSaku Sweatdrop. Setelah itu, perjalanan untuk mengawal Artis pun di jalankan.

**Skip**

Saat ini, NaruSasuSaku sedang menunggu Kakashi yang mengurus sesuatu setelah mereka menonton Film.

Tiba-tiba, Aktris Fujikaze Yuki yang akan mereka kawal datang. Sasuke dan naruto yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi kemudian mengejar Yuki atau Nama aslinya Kazehana Koyuki. Sedangkan Sakura juga mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke

Setelah cukup lama berlari mengejar Koyuki, mereka akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku"kata sang aktris

"Nona Yuki"kata Seseorang yang menunggangi kuda

"Sudah kubilang jangan kejar aku Sanadayu"kata Koyuki

"Tapi kita harus ke yukigakure Nona Yuki"kata Sanadayu

"Benar, lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau ke yukigakure?"tanya Sasuke membuat sang Aktris bungkam.

**Skip**

"Hatake Kakashi, aku dengar kau pernah ke Yukigakure?"tanya Sutradara

"Iya itu benar, tapi itu sudah sangat lama"kata Kakashi

"Sepertinya Aktrismu mempunyai trauma di Yukigakure"kata Naruto pada sutradara

"Maksudmu Yuki, mungkin iya katena setelah mendengar Syuting Akhir akan di lakukan di Yukigakure dia sering kabur"kata sang Sutradara

"Mungkin dia punya kenangan buruk"kata Sasuke membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya kecuali Naruto. Kemudian Naruto pergi entah kemana dengan Hiraishin.

**Skip**

saat ini, Tim 7 sudah berada di kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke yukigakure. Setelah beberapa saat, kapal itu akhirnya berangkat. Saat di tengah perjalanan Sasuke bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Sensei kenapa misi ini di beri rank A, padahal hanya mengawal aktris?"tanya Sasuke

"Itu karena aktris adalah orang yang terkenal karena itulah pasti banyak yang mengincarnya"jawan Kakashi.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, kapal yang membawa mereka akhirnya sampai di Yukigakure.

Saat mereka sampai, mereka memgagumi tempat itu dan berencana melangsungkan Syuting. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar dari sebuah bukit salju. Kemudian kakashi berlari dan berhenti di depan Yuki dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Bawah Nona Yuki kembali kekapal"perintah Kakashi. Merekapun menurutinya. Akan tetapi, Yuki justru tidak mau

"Lama tidak bertemu Hatake Kakashi"kata Pria berpakaian Aneh dengan Hitai-Atte Yukigakure dan didampingi sdua temannya

"Kalian bertiga pasti Nadare Rouga, Fubuki Kakuyoku, dan Mizore Fuyukuma"kata Naruto

"Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku bocah"kata Pria berambut ungu pucat A.K.A Rouga

Kemudian wanita satu-satunya dari mereka bertiga merapal handseak yang rumit begitupula Naruto yamg juga merapal handseal

**"Hyouton : Sentashyouguryu""Hyoujin : Kyusyhyouryuano"**teriak Fubuki dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kemudian dari belakang Fubuki Naga Es melesat kearah Naruto dan Kakashi sedangkan Dari depan Naruto Sembilan Naga melesat kearah RouFubuMizo.

Melihat itu Mizore, Fubuki, dan rouga Melompat kesamping untuk menghindari Naga Es Naruto.

Dhuarrrrr

Ledakan terjadi setelah Naga es Fubuki berbenturan dengansalah satu naga es Naruto dan beberapa Naga Es Naruto membentur tanah. Kemudian Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Mizore. Dengan handseal aneh.

**"Eternal Genjutsu : Gutamo"**gumam Naruto lalu menunjuk Mizore.

**Dunia Genjutsu Naruto**

"Dalam Dunia ini aku adalah shimigami bagimu, kau akan di tusuk oleh jutaan senjata tajam dalam waktu 1 tahun di dunia genjutsu ini atau lima detik di dunia nyata"kaya Naruto. Lalu Jutaan Senjata tajam mulai menghujam Mizore.

**5 Detik Kemudian Dunia Nyata**

"arrrrghhh"teriak Mizore lalu pingsan. Kemudian Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Rouga dan menendang punggung Rouga dengan Kakinkananyang sudah dia aliri Chakra. Itu membuat Rouga terlempar akantetapi masih mampu bangkit.

Setelah bangkit, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah Muncul di depannya dengan Kami Sharinggannya(Sharinggan yang diperlihatkan pada Sasuke)dan melapisi tangannya dengan api putih dan meninju perut Rouga.

Rouga kemudian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Lalu Naruto melempar Tubuh Rouga kearah Mizore yang pingsan. Rouga pun ikut pingsan.

Melihat kedua temannya pingsan, Fubuki kemudian melangkah kearah temannya dan membopang kedua temannya untuk kembali kemarkas mereka

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti"kata Fubuki sebelum pergi

"Kita lihat saja"ujar Naruto

"Kau hebat Naruto"puji Sakura setelah melihat pertarungan. Ia kagum pada Naruto walaupun sempat kaget melihat kemampuan Naruto. Bevitu juga dengan Koyuki. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah tau kekuatan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka pergi ke kapal dan menginap di sana.

'Ini akan sedikit menarik'batin Naruto

'Sudah dia gunakan yah, berarti nanti giliranku'batin Sasuke

'Kau hebat Naruto'batin Kakashi, Sakura Dan Koyuki.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R L.A.L.U :**

**"Eternal Genjutsu** : **Gutamo"gumam** Naruto lalu menunjuk Mizore.

Dunia Genjutsu Naruto

"Dalam Dunia ini aku adalah shimigami bagimu, kau akan di tusuk oleh jutaan senjata tajam dalam waktu 1 tahun di dunia genjutsu ini atau lima detik di dunia nyata"kaya Naruto. Lalu Jutaan Senjata tajam mulai menghujam Mizore.

5 Detik Kemudian Dunia Nyata

"arrrrghhh"teriak Mizore lalu pingsan. Kemudian Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Rouga dan menendang punggung Rouga dengan Kakinkananyang sudah dia aliri Chakra. Itu membuat Rouga terlempar akantetapi masih mampu bangkit.

Setelah bangkit, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah Muncul di depannya dengan Kami Sharinggannya(Sharinggan yang diperlihatkan pada Sasuke)dan melapisi tangannya dengan api putih dan meninju perut Rouga.

Rouga kemudian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Lalu Naruto melempar Tubuh Rouga kearah Mizore yang pingsan. Rouga pun ikut pingsan.

Melihat kedua temannya pingsan, Fubuki kemudian melangkah kearah temannya dan membopang kedua temannya untuk kembali kemarkas mereka

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti"kata Fubuki sebelum pergi

"Kita lihat saja"ujar Naruto

"Kau hebat Naruto"puji Sakura setelah melihat pertarungan. Ia kagum pada Naruto walaupun sempat kaget melihat kemampuan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Koyuki. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah tau kekuatan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka pergi ke kapal dan menginap di sana.

'Ini akan sedikit menarik'batin Naruto

'Sudah dia gunakan yah, berarti nanti giliranku'batin Sasuke

'Kau hebat Naruto'batin Kakashi, Sakura Dan Koyuki.

**…**

**Title : Naruto to The Past**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Pair : Naruto**

**Summary** : Setelah menang di perang dunia shinobi ke 4 Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu oleh Kami-sama untuk menyegel Raja kegelapan bersama oranfg tuanya. Mampukah Naruto mempukah ia melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kami-sama. Smart!Naru,Godlike!Naru, SuperStrong!MinaKushi, SemiGodlike!Sasu.

**Warning : **Gaje, Abal, Typo, Alur Ngebut atau hancur, OOC, Chara terlalu kuat, Dll.

-CHAPTER 8-

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di ruang makan bersama para kru Film dan Sanadayu serta tim 7. Sedangkan Koyuki pergi entah kemana. Sanadayu mebceritakan tentang Yukigakure dan Koyuki.

"Jadi begituyah"kata Sakura setelah mendengar cerita Sanadayu.

"Kalian berdua seperti tidak tertarik dengan verota Sanadayu"kata Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain tebak-tebakan.

Bukan ketidak tertarikan mereka pada cerita Sanadayu yang membuat Kakashi bingung, tapi tingkah Sasuke yang sangat keluar dari sifat Uchiha yang sering diperlihatkan pada orang lain

"Aku menang"teriak Sasuke mengabaikan Kakashi, sedangkan Naruto kesal karena merasa di curangi oleh Sasuke

"Kau curang"kata Naruto

"Tidak, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, siapa Kunoichi yang kau sukai?"tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja Hinata"jawab Naruto santai.

Pletakk

"Lain kali belajarlah menghormati orang yang lebih tua dari kalian"kata Kakashi setelah menjitak kedua muridnya itu

"Mesum"ejek Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya membuat Kakashi kesal

"Anko tidak akan mau jika kau kasar" kata Sasuke juga memegang kepalanya membuat Kakashi Sedikit merona dan pergi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terkikik.

"Kau membongkarnya terlalu cepat, itukan bisa kita jadikan senjata"kata Naruto

"Masih banyak yang lain kan"kata Sasuke menyeringai. Sedangkan Sakura bingung dengan kedua rekannya itu.

**SKIP**

saat ini, Kakashi sedang berada di kamar Koyuki, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Ada Naruto di kamar Koyuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kakashi.

"Memeriksa keadaan nya"jawab Naruto menatap kearah Koyuki yang sedang tertidur.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Kakashi

"Baik"jawab putra Yondaime Hokage itu

"Harusnya kau yang jadi pemimpin Tim pada misi ini"kata Kakashi

"Kau lebih senior dari aku"kata Naruto

"Kau lebih senior, kau kan dari masa lalu"kata Kakashi membuat Naruto terkejut

"Kau tenang saja, akan kurahasiakan"kata Kakashi

"Kau mendengar perbincanganku dengan Sasuke?"tanya Naruto di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi

"Umurmu Berapa?"tanya Kakashi

"28 tahun saat dikirim kemasa lalu, saat itu aku adalah Hokage ketujuh setelah Kau"jawab Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit kaget.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi hokage?"tanya Kakashi

"Kata para tetua kau lebih senior dariku"jawab Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Dasar"kata Kakashi

**SKIP**

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersantai di salah satu pohon bersalju di Yukigakure. Beberapa saat kemudian, sanadayu datang dan memberitau mereka bahwa Koyuki melarikan diri.

"Sasuke-San, Naruto-San Nona Koyuki melarikan diri"kata Sanadayu.

"Kau atau aku?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku saja, kau ke tempat Sensei"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dengan Shunsin.

**With Sasuke**

poft.

Kepulan asap datang di dalam ruangan tempat Kakashi, Sakura, dan para Kru sedang berkumpul, melihat itu Kakashi langsung berposisi siap bertarung.

Setelah kabut hilang, Sasuke Nampak sedang membaca sebuah Novel yang diberikan Naruto. Melihat itu Adalah salah satu muridnya, Kakashi kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Kau mengagetkan, mana Naruto?"tanya Kakashi.

"Mencari Koyuki"jawab Sasuke singkat masih membaca bukunya.

"Hah, kau dan dia sama saja"kata Kakashi.

**With Naruto**

Saat ini, Naruto Sedang memperhatikan Koyuki yang sedang berlari. setelah melihat Koyuki jatuh, ia langsung turun dan mendekat ke arah Koyuki.

"kenapa kau kabur?"tanya Naruto.

"kenapa kau selalu menemukanku?"tanya koyuki balik.

"Karena baumu"jawab Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto membawa Koyuki menuju ke tempat Para Kru dan yang lain dengan di gendong, saat sampai di dalam gua, sebuah kereta melaju mendekati mereka. Melihat kereta itu, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Keretanya semakin dekat"kata Koyuki.

"Tenang Saja"kata Naruto. Kemudian ia menambah kecepatannya hingga keluar gua lalu melompat kesamping.

"Syukurlah kita selamat"kata Koyuki masih digendong Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berlari mengikuti kereta itu. Setelah kereta itu berhenti, Naruto juga pergi ketempat Kru dimana kereta itu berhenti.

"Kau akan kami hajar Doto"kata Sanadayu dari atas bukit.

Kemudian Sanadayu dan pasukannya maju menyerang kereta milik Doto. Akan tetapi, kereta itu kemudian menembakkan ribuan panah kearah pasukam Sanadayu.

"Hei bocah, serahkan Koyuki dan kau selamat"kata Doto pada Naruto.

**"Kirin"**Ucap Sasuke lirih sampai tidak di dengar.

Tiba tiba, langit menjadi mendung. Tak lama kemudian sebuah Naga petiryang berukuran besar melesat ke kereta Doto. Melihat Naga itu, Doto kemudian merapal handseal.

**"Hyoton : Hyourunotate"**kata Dato. Kemudian, perisai es tercipta dan melindungi Doto beserta keretanya.

Dhuarrrrrr Kraaak

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah naga petir Sasuke dan dinding es Doto berbenturan, sebuah ledakan yang besar terjadi, itu membuat dinding es Doto retak parah dan kemudian hancur. Kemudian Fubuki keluar dari kereta.

"Sial Kirinku Gagal"kata Sasuke dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang menyala. Melihat mata Sasuke, Kakashi sedikit terkejut walau sebetupnya oa sudah tau karena mendengar percakapan NaruSasu di rumah sakit.

'Aura mata Sasuke yang masih mangekyou jauh lebih mengerikan dari Aura Mata Itachi maupun Shisui, kau hebat Sasuke'batin Kakashi bangga terhadap muridnya itu. Kemudian Kakashi dan Sasuke merapal handseal bersamaan.

**"Raiton : Kugura No Jutsu""Raiton : Kuguryuuka no Jutsu"**teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

kemudian Kakashi mengeluarkan Laser petir dari tangannya, dan Sasuke mengeluarkan dengan Laser petir berbentuk Naga yang melesat kearah Doto dan Fubuki.

Melihat itu, Fubuki dan Doto langsung merapal handseal.

**"Hyoton : Hyoura no Tate""Hyoton : Hyoura no Tate"**teriak Fubuki dan Doto bersamaan. Kemudian dinding Es berlapis melindungi mereka dari laser peetir dan laser naga petir KakaSasu.

Dhuarrr Kraakkk Blaarrr

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi, laser petir Kakashi berhasil meretakkan dinding es berlapis Fubuki dan Doto, sementara Laser Naga petir Sasuke menyambar Doto.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh"teriak Doto saat terkena jurus Sasuke.

"Doto sama"kata Fubuki Khawatir.

"Anda baik baik saja?"tanya Fubuki.

"A-Aki ti-tidak apa-ap-a"kata Doto terbata sambil berusaha bangkit.

Tiba-Tiba, Naruto yang sudah menurunkan Koyuki di dekat Sakura muncul dengan tinju yang dilapisi api hitam dan api putih.

"Rasakan ini"teriak Naruto lalu meninju perut mereka berdua.

Tinjuan itu membuat Doto dan Fubuki terlempar dari kereta itu. Kemudian Naruto melimpat ke arah Kakashi dan lainnya sambil merapal handseal.

**"Katon Gujijutsu : Gukouto no Hojuka"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian ia menyemburkan beberapa Bola api Emas berukuran raksasa kearah kereta Doto.

Dhuaarrrrrr

Kereta Doto langsung hancur meledak setelah api emas Naruto menghantam kereta itu.

"Jurus yang gila, ajarkan padaku Dobe"kata Sasuke

"Nanti keberi Scroll jutsunya, sekaramg kau bereskan mereka berdua"perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, **Katon Shinkurai : Jukakyou no Hokkaku"**teriak Sasuke. Kemudian Ratusan panah api yang diselimuti petir kecil melesat kearah Doto dan Fubuki.

Dhuaarrrr

Ledakan kembali terdengar setelah jurus Sasuke suksesengenai targetnya. Hasilnya, Doto dan Fubuki tewas menyusul Mizore dan Rouga yang sudah mati suluan saat menghadapi Naruto.

"Semua ayo ikut aku"kata Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat diikuti oleh Koyuki dan anggota tim 7 yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Inikan tempat harta itu di kunci"kata Kata Koyuki.

Kemudian melihat suatu benda yang merupakan pintu untuk hatra yang di incar Doto yang ternyata hanya membuat musim semi si Yukigakure. Kemudian Naruto mengambik kalung milik Koyuki dari kantung senjatanya.

"Ini, Lakukanlah"kata Naruto

"Eh kenapa kalungku ada padamu?"tanya Koyuki.

"Aku takur Doto menculikmu, jadi kutukar"kata Naruto "bukalah kunci itu"kata Naruto, Dibalas anggukan oleh Koyuki. Kemudian Koyuki melamgkah kearah tempat penguncian itu dan memasukkan kalung yang merupakan kunci itu.

Kemudian, dinging besar yang ada di sekitar tempat itu bercahaya. Tak lama kemudian, Musim salju di Yukigakure berganti menjadi musim semi.

"Musim semi"kata Koyuki takjub melihat tempat itu menjadi taman bunga yang indah. Kemudian Koyuki merebahkan dirinya dan melihat memori tentang masa lalunya di langit.

**SKIP**

"Jadi kalian akan kembali sekarang?"tanya Koyuki kepada tim 7. Mereka saat ini berada di pinggir laut dengat kapal yang diatasnya ada Ibiki.

"iya"jawab Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali"kata Koyuki sedih.

"Tenang saja, Suatu saat nanti kami akan mampir kemari"kata Naruto

"Benarkah?"tanya Koyuki memastikan

"Huum"jawab Naruto mengangguk

"Cepatlah"teriak Ibiki dari atas kapal.

Kemudian, Tim 7 menaiki kapal itu. Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat kembali ke Konoha.

**Di suatu Tempat**

saat ini, disebuah tempat misterius berdiri tiga orang. Satu orang bercahaya, dan dua pasang yang merupakan suami isteri.

"kalian berdua kuberi misi membantu putra kalian Naruto untuk mengubah perang dunia ke empat, apa kalian bersedia, Minato, Kushina?"tanya sosok bercahaya A.K.A KAMI.

"Iya"jawab mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian KAMI tersenyum dan berkata "kalian akan berada di apartemen Naruto sekarang" kata KAMI. Lalu tubuh MinaKushi menghilang diselimuti Cahaya.

**SKIP.**

Saat ini, tim7 sedang berada di kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan Hasil misi mereka.

"bagus, lurasa aku bisa merekomendasikan Sakura menjadi Chunin jika bisa menyelesaikan satu misi A rank lagi"kata Tsunade. di dukung anggukan oleh Shizune yang mengendong Ton-ton dan Jiraya

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang Hokage dibuka dan menampilkan dua orang yang tidak Asing bagi mereka semua. Itu membuat Naruto, Jiraya, Kakashi, Shizune, dan Tsunade terkejut karena dua Sosok itu.

"Yo Kakashi, Tsuna-Baachan, Jiraya-sensei, Shizune, dan Naru-Kun"sapa wanita berambut merah A.K.A Kushina.

"Ku-kushina, Minato"kata TsunaJira masih terkejut

"Yo, Tou-San dan kaa-chan"sapa Naruto balik setelah pulih dari terkejutnya

"Kushina-Nee, Sensei?"tanya Kakashi Masih tidak percaya

"Ada apa Kakashi?"tanya Minato

"Hai Kaa-san Naruto dan Tou-San Naruto aku Sasuke adik kesayangan Itachi-Nii dan putra kedua Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku uchiha"sapa Sasuke sekaligus memperkenalkan diri

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali hidup Minato, Kushina?"tanya Tsunade

"KAMI-Sama menyuruh kami membatu anak nakal itu"kata Minato menunjuk Naruto

"Hei aku todak Nakal"bantah Naruto

"Mengintip Hinata mandi itu tidak nakal ya?"tanya Sasuke polos

"Grr, diamlah kau membongkar aib terbesar keduaku Teme"teriak Naruto

"Sasuke apa aib terbesar pertama Naruto?"tanya Minato.

"Mencium bibir Hinata saat Hinata tidur di mansion Hyuuga saat malah sebelum misi terakhir kami, dia bilang juga hampir memperkosa Hinata"jawab Sasuke Polos dan WaTaDos.

"Kau sudah besar yah Naru"kata Kushina

"Dia memang sudah besar kan"kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku Nistanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang Kaa-chan, Tou-San, Teme"kata Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar diikuti Minato.

"Aku dapat inspirasi buku"kata Jiraya tersenyum mesum mesum.

"Kau akan kuhajar jika menjadikan cerita Sasuke tadi jadi cerita buku nistamu Ero-Sennin"kata Kushina dengan rambut yang melambai lambai. Membuat nyali Jiraya jadi ciut.

**SKIP.**

"jadi Sasuke juka tinggal disini ya?"tanya Kushina menyiapkan makanan.

"iya, sejak tahun lalu"jawab Naruto.

"sebenarnya kenapa KAMI-Sama memerintahkan kalian membantuku?"tanya Naruto.

"Entah lah, dia hanya bilang kepada kami supaya kami membantumu diperang dunia keempat"Jawab Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan malam kecil itu.

**SKIP**

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, Seorang pria berbandan kekar dengan mat berwarna hitam pekat baru selesai dengan meditasinya.

"jadi kami tau aku memilih masa ini yah?"tanya orang itu entah pada siapa.

"tidak apa-apa, tapi kekuata seorang FUTAKAMI YORA tidak akan dbisa ditandingi bocah seperti Uzuzmaki Naruto walau dia reingkarnasi Ashura dan diberi kekuatan legenda sekalipun hahahahahaha"kata orang itu A.K.A Futakami Yora sambil tertawa misterius.

"Tungu saja, TUNGGU SAJAA"teriaknya.

**TBC**

**AN :**

**Hai semua, jumpa lagi dengan author berotak eror ini.**

**Maaf lama gak update, soalnya sibuk banget hehehehe. **

**Ok sekarang saya mau memberitau Soal Misi Naruto yang sebenarnya, misi yang sebenarnya adalah menghentikan raja kegelapam yaitu Futakami Yora.**

**Untuk kekuatan Yora sendiri masih bakal jadi rahasia Author dulu.**

**Dan alasan MinaKushi di hidupkan kami adalah untuk menyegel Yoro. Nanti MinaKushi bakal di beri kekuatan baru juga.**

**Dan untuk Sasuke, kekuatan dia udahhampir menyamai Sasuke saat menguasai chakra Indra.**

**Satu lagi, saya juga butuh Vote untuk kekuatan baru Sasuke. Ada 3 Pilihan, yaitu :**

**1. Kemampuan memanipulasi Gravitasi,**

**2. Kemampuan mengendalikan Api Ungu, atau**

**3. Kemampuan mengendalikan Petir Hitam dan Putih.**

**Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, tolong di Review.**

**Sampai Jumpa.**


End file.
